Her Sun
by dazzled620
Summary: Bella goes to see Jake when he ignores her after he changes. Little does she know her whole life is about to change. JxB. Imprint story. The Cullen's will be in it eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My new story. :) It's an imprint story with Jacob and Bella for those that didn't get that. And it goes out to Kats And Twilight who gave me the idea in the first place! Thank you! The story starts when Bella goes over to Jake's house after he changes and is ignoring her and they talk? Haha. Mid-New Moon, I think. Anyway, here goes nothing.**

**JPOV**

I missed Bella so much. Sam had forbid me from talking to her, but I promised her I wouldn't leave her. After what the bloodsucker did to her, I still can't believe she knew all along and still loved him, I didn't know if she could handle me leaving, too. I had just learned about imprinting, since I had only changed a little over a week ago and the first day I wasn't listening to anybody because I was freaking out so bad.

We were going cliff diving today. I remembered when Bella said she wanted to go. Everything was reminding me of her. On the way to the cliffs, every girl I saw I looked at for a moment longer. Wondering if one them would be _the_ one.

Once we got to the cliffs, none of the other guys looked twice, since they had all done it countless times before. I wasn't scared, just... anxious.

With the new strength, and force getting out of the water wasn't hard. The fall was quick, much quicker then I expected. Once we hit the water, it didn't feel cold. Even though that had something to do with my current temperture of 108. All of us got out of the water fast, though. We couldn't hold our breath long. I understood why they liked it. It gave you a rush. I'd have to take Bella one day soon if I could ever talk to her again.

Once we got back to my house, I saw Bella's truck. Ugh, I wanted to see her. But not with Sam and the rest of the pack behind me. I'd be suprised if they even let me talk to her.

"Sam, she won't leave unless I talk to her. She'll camp out, she's stubborn like that. Can I at least go tell her that I'm fine and she needs to leave?" I felt drawn to the car.

"Okay. You have five minutes." I started walking to her car, with the rest of the pack only a few feet behind me.

I walked around the car, and saw her.

"Oh, Bella..."

**BPOV**

It'd been over a week since the movie incident. I hadn't seen Jake once. I came up with the conclusion that he was dragged into Sam's "gang." Jake had been scared of them, and I couldn't be away from Jake much longer. He was the only thing that had pulled me out of my zombie phase, and I couldn't go through that again. Neither could Charlie. I was going to see Jake today. I didn't care if I had to stay there all night. I walked downstairs, and grabbed a granola bar.

"I'm going down to La Push. Bye Dad." I said to him.

"Bye, but shouldn't you wait for Jacob to call you?"

"No, I'm worried. I need to make sure he's okay."

I walked out of the house with that and drove to La Push.

I stationed myself on the road across from Jake's house. He couldn't come home without seeing me. I sat there intently, and started chewing the granola bar.

After about fifteen minutes of this, Billy came out to talk to me.

"Bella, Jake isn't home. He's out with friends." Billy said, in a frustrated voice.

"I don't care. I'm willing to wait until he gets home." I was stuborn, and I wasn't leaving.

"It might be a while." Billy was trying to convince me.

"I'm good." I didn't care if I was being rude at this point.

Billy nodded his head with a frown, and rolled back to his house.

Every few minutes, Billy peeked out. Checking if I was still there. I'd smile, and then he'd frown again and the curtains would shut. It went on like this for a little over an hour before I saw Jake walking towards my car.

"Oh, Bella..."

**JPOV**

"Oh, Bella..." I felt drawn to Bella. Like she was holding me down, and trying to pull me closer. I knew I had just imprinted. And I was thrilled. It couldn't have been any better.

"Jake." She smiled at me, happier then I had seen her in a while. "You joined Sam's gang? Jake, is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine. Actually great, now." We both smiled bigger and she was leaning more towards me.

Sam had seen the conversation, and apparently didn't understand. He walked up behind me.

"Jake, we need to go."

"No, Sam. I imprinted." I didn't want to tell Bella yet. I was afraid she'd be scared of me.

Understanding lit up Sam's face, and he looked at me again. "Are you sure?"

What type of question was that? Of course I was.

"Yes. I'm sure."

Bella gained my attention again. "You imprinted? What?" She asked.

"Uh... Bella. How about we take a walk?" I asked her. I needed to tell her alone.

"Okay." I opened Bella's door and when she stumbled after getting out, I caught her and she returned to her balance.

Sam looked at me, as if to say he didn't think it was the best idea, but I didn't care. He couldn't stop me from talking to Bella now.

I took Bella's hand in mine, and she didn't pull away. She obviously returned the feelings, but I knew she would. That was how this stuff worked.

Once we were far enough on the trail in the forest so that the pack couldn't hear, I slowed down.

"Bella, do you remember the stories I told you at First Beach? When you first got here? About the bloo- I mean, vampires." Bella's face dropped, but when she looked back up the smile returned.

"Of course," She said, without a doubt in her voice.

"Do you remember the one about the Children of the Moon? The werewolves?" I asked her, hoping she would catch my drift.

After thinking it for a minute, she spoke up. "Kind of," she smiled, this time full of doubt.

"Well, apparently those stories weren't legends. Well you obviously know that, because of the Cullens." She looked at me, shocked. But I continued. "See, the Quileutes turn into werewolves when there are vampires in the area. They're our mortal enemies."

I looked at her, waiting for her to understand. But she still looked confused.

"I'm a werewolf, Bella." Then it was my time to be shocked, it looked like she believed me.

"Oh. Wow. I guess it makes sense. Of course all those legends were true. So what, changing at the full moon?"

"No, that's strictly myths. We can phase whenever we want. But being angry helps."

"Oh..." She looked deep in thought. "So what's imprinting then?"

I sighed. I was afraid she'd think I was crazy, but I needed to tell her. She needed to understand.

"Well, after we phase, it's something that's supposed to be rare, but it keeps happening to us. See, it's like finding your soulmate." I didn't know how else to describe it.

"So, back there, when I first saw you... And it felt like, I don't know, I was seeing you for the first time. And like, you were drawing me to you? That was that?" She asked me, still confused.

"Yes, and I return the feelings." She was leaning into me more now, and I decided it was time to start heading back.

Wow, was all she said.

**BPOV**

"Oh, Bella..." Jake said as he walked towards me.

Wow, Jake looked different. His muscles were more defined now. He wasn't wearing a shirt, so you could see them easily. I wanted to get closer. I hadn't seen him in so long, and I felt too far away.

"Jake." I said, smiling at him. I couldn't forget why I came here. I needed to do this. "So, you joined Sam's gang? Jake, is everything okay?" I was worried about him, more then I had been this morning.

"Yes, everything's fine. Actually great, now." My heart fluttered, and I was shocked. I leaned closer to Jake, hoping he didn't notice. And then looked down and blushed.

"Jacob, we need to go." Someone behind Jake said. I guessed he was Sam. He looked bossy enough.

"No, Sam. I imprinted."

He imprinted? What was that supposed to mean?

Apparently Sam didn't believe him, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

I was so confused.

I looked at Jake again. "You imprinted? What?"

"Uh... Bella. How about we take a walk?"

"Okay," I said. But I was thrilled. I didn't want to stay around this Sam guy, and I wanted to be alone with Jake.

Once I was out of the truck, I tripped. Strong, warm arms wrapped around my waist before I had the chance to hit the ground. I looked up to see Jake. He grabbed my hand and I leaned in closer. We started walking down a trail next to Jake's house.

"Bella, do you remember the stories I told you at First Beach? When you first got here? About the bloo- I mean, vampires." I looked down, but I couldn't bring myself to miss Edward as much as I once had. Jake had made me so much happier. So I looked back up at Jake.

"Of course," I said. I had listened to every word that day, even though I was attempting to flirt.

"Do you remember the one about the Children of the Moon? The werewolves?" He asked. I didn't remember that one very well.

"Kind of." I hoped my voice didn't give me away.

"Well, apparently those stories weren't legends. Well you obviously know that, because of the Cullens." What? He knew about the Cullens? I was shocked. He didn't wait for an answer and continued on. "See, the Quileutes turn into werewolves when there are vampires in the area. They're our mortal enemies."

I didn't understand. Why was he telling me this again?

"I'm a werewolf, Bella."

Oh. I believed him. Completely. I guess all the legends are true, but I still had a few more questions.

"Oh. Wow. I guess it makes sense. Of course all those legends were true. So what, changing at the full moon?" I was only half-joking.

"No, that's strictly myths. We can phase whenever we want. But being angry helps."

"Oh... So what's imprinting then?"

This was why we had come out here in the first place.

"Well, after we phase, it's something that's supposed to be rare, but it keeps happening to us. See, it's like finding your soulmate."

It was all starting to make sense, how I felt when I saw him. Why I can't bring myself to miss Edward as much. Why it seemed like Jake had just taken his place in my heart.

"So, back there, when I first saw you... And it felt like, I don't know, I was seeing you for the first time. And like, you were drawing me to you? That was that?" I was still a little confused on the details.

"Yes, and I return the feelings."

"Wow." My life was starting to look up. I think I'm in love with Jacob Black.

**A/N: So, what do you think? It was a very long chapter, but I was able to type it fast. Hit or miss? Review and let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I got a very good response for the last chapter. Since my other story, Unexpected Love, just ended I can now completely focus on this one. But school's just around the corner. :( Now, this chapter's way off the actual book! But it's my story so I don't care. Charlie never didn't believe the legends. The werewolf gene didn't skip Billy's generation. He just chose to stop phasing after a while. And anything else that goes against Twilight, it's my fanfic and anything can happen!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga.**

_**BPOV**_

"Jake, listen you know I feel the exact same way about you, and it feels so right. But I need to take it slow. Let's not rush into things," I said, as Jacob and I headed into his house.

"I understand. I know I've told you this before, but I'm not going to run away from you like Cullen," Jacob said, looking at me in the eyes.

"I know. I know you won't. I trust you. But I just want to make this relationship right. Everything perfect."

"Of course. Anything for you."

I looked down and blushed, but Jake just smirked.

"Jacob?" Billy said to us as we walked in. Apparenlty Sam hadn't broken the news.

"I imprinted, Dad. Everything's good," Jacob explained.

"Good. He sure is a lot happier when you're around," Billy said, forcing a bright red blush on Jake's cheeks.

"Aw, you have nothing to be embarrased about. I feel the same way. But don't go getting a big head."

Jake looked at me and smirked. "Too late."

"Well, best tell Charlie the big news."

I looked at Jake, and then back at Billy. Confusion obvious on my face.

"Oh, Jacob, you didn't tell her?"

Jake shook his head, "I guess it slipped my mind."

"Bella, several years ago, when I was still phasing, I accidentally got a little angry around Charlie. Nothing serious happened to him, but he figured out about everything," Billy explained.

"Wait- Wha- What? He knew! That's why he hated Edward," I said his name without the slightest pain coming to me. "He always knew! Does he know I know about, well, everything?" I asked.

"No, he doesn't know that you know anything. But maybe you two should go over and tell him. Instead of a phone call."

"You're right. Come on!" I said, pulling Jake towards my truck.

Once we were secure in the cab, I turned to glare at him. "So, it just slipped in your mind that my father knew everything!?" I said, throwing my arms in the air. Exaggerating everything.

Jake started laughing, and put an arm around my shoulders before he started driving back to my house.

"Well, since I didn't even know the legends were true until a couple weeks ago, yeah. I guess it wasn't number one on my priority list," Jake said, mock anger.

"So should we act like I never knew, or tell the truth?" I asked him, deep in thought.

"We all know what a bad liar you are, so let's tell him the truth."

The drive passed in a flash, and too soon we were arriving at my house.

Jake walked around to my side of the car, and helped me out. He kept his arm around my shoulders as we walked into the house.

"Dad?" I yelled.

"Yeah, Bells. I'm in here!" He said, from the living room.

I walked towards the living room. I knew that my hands were shaking so I crossed my arms, trying to conceal them. Jake snickered next to me at this.

"Dad, we have some news..." I started, and looked up at Jacob to finish.

"I imprinted!" Jake exclaimed.

"Good for you, Jake. I'm glad, I like you so much more then Cullen. At least now you know why I hated that kid, right Bells?" He asked.

I looked down, afraid to answer his question.

"Did Jacob not tell you about that part?" Charlie asked, looking at Jake again.

"He did, quite a while ago actually. Right after I moved here. I've known the whole time," I whispered, but I knew he had heard.

"Honestly, Bella? I let you date him because I couldn't just tell you he was a bloodsucker! I decided to let you date him a few times, and then I knew you would realize something was wrong and you'd break it off. But you knew the whole time? And you weren't utterly disgusted?" Charlie said in one big breath.

"I knew did. And they didn't drink human blood. No one ever tried to take a snap at me. Well, Jasper at my birthday, and James over spring break. But that doesn't matter. James is forgotten, and Jasper forgiven. And I won't see either of them, or any of the rest of them ever again." Crap, I didn't mean for the part about James and Jasper to come out. Jacob and my dad knew nothing about either.

"What? James? Jasper?" Jacob said, tightening his grip on me.

"Bella, explain." Charlie said, sounding very fatherly.

"Well, you know over spring break? When I 'broke my leg?' A vampire, James, was tracking me. I fell for a trap, and he caught me. He bit me." I showed them the mark on my wrist. I could feel Jacob shaking, and quietly told him to calm down.

"But then shouldn't you be..." Charlie started.

"Edward sucked the vemon out. Like a rattlesnake bite. As for Jasper, that just happend at my 18th birthday. I got a papercut. It was kind of the reason they left."

Jake turned to face me and gave me a big hug. As did Charlie.

"I'm so sorry, Bells," Charlie said. "I wish you knew that I knew. This could've been much better."

I nodded at him.

"So can I stay for a while?" Jake said, completely changing the conversation.

"Yes, but remember...the walls are very thin," Charlie said, glaring at Jake.

I probably turned about 10 different shades of red before Jake and I made our way upstairs.

Jake and I sat on my bed, and I laid down. Tired from a very eventful day.

"See, that wasn't too bad, Bells."

"I know, but it could've been worse. Admit that."

"It could've. You're right. But it wasn't."

I sighed. I wasn't going to win. Might as well let Jacob think he was right.

I rested my head against his shoulder, and shut my eyes. There was no need for a blanket if I had Jake here.

....

_**JPOV**_

Bella was too tired to argue about what had happened with her father right now. She laid her head down on my chest, and closed her eyes. I absentlymindedly played with her hair. Soon enough I could feel her deep breathing, and she was asleep. I rubbed soothing circles on her back for the next few minutes.

"Jacob..." I heard Bella moan. I thought she was awake, but when I looked at her. She was completely asleep. I knew she talked in her sleep, so I sat back and listened.

"My Jacob..." Now she had dibs on me? Interesting. I was sure to bug her about this in the morning. Even though I was completely hers. I would give her anything.

"I love you." She said, in such a clear voice I was sure she woke up. But her breathing was still deep and her eyes closed. Her face looked completely peaceful in her deep sleep.

She said the same things a few times, and sometimes said things I couldn't quite make out.

I looked up to see Charlie looking at us.

"I called Billy, told him that I didn't know when you were leaving. That you might be here for a while. Leave the door open, and you can stay longer."

"Thanks, Charlie. She's totally passed out, and I don't want to wake her up quite yet."

"I understand. I trust you."

That meant quite a bit coming from Charlie.

I rested my head on Bella's pillow, and drifted asleep.

_**BPOV**_

I suprisingly woke up in the same warm arms that I fell asleep in.

"Is Charlie..." I started.

"He knows I'm here. Told me if I left the door open, I could stay. I don't know if he meant the night, but he didn't say anything. And I didn't want to wake you up."

"Thank you," I said, giving him a light peck on the cheek.

"You know, you say some interesting things in your sleep..."

"Oh no. What did I say?" Ugh, my stupid sleep talking betrayed me yet again.

"Some things about me. My Jacob slipped out a few times. I love you did too."

I put my face in my hands, and refused to look up at him. I was the one that said I wanted to take things slow. Now he was spending the night, and I was saying I love you!

"Don't be embarrased, Bells. I love you, too."

I managed to look up and smile when he said that.

"Oh crap! What time is it?" I remembered.

"About 6:30 in the morning. We both fell asleep early last night," he started.

"No! Today's Monday! I have to go to school!" His face fell when I said this.

"Come on, Bells. Ditching is healthy. It'll be our little secret," He said with a sly smile.

"Oh no. I'm going to school, and so are you. Unless you want a very upset Bella," I said, trying to persuade him.

"Fine, I'll pick you up after and we can go over to my house," he decided after a few moments of silence.

I jumped up, and grabbed my bag of toiletries and ran to the bathroom. I got took a shower that lasted about ten mintues, and then brushed my teeth for a few mintues. Making sure I got everything. I slipped on some jeans, and a blue blouse that I hadn't worn since Edward had left. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to contain my natural waves. Most people envy them, but when you are stuck with them... it isn't as fun.

When I got back to my room, Jake was in there, wearing some new clothes.

"When did you change?" I asked, confused.

"I just ran back to my house, I couldn't be wearing the same thing!" He said, in mock horror.

"Oh, that'd be terrible! How'd you get back so fast though?" I said, wondering how fast he had to drive.

He pointed to himself. "Werewolf. We get around pretty fast."

"Ahh..."

We made our way out front, where he insisted on taking his Rabbit instead.

...

Once we got to my school, he pulled me in for a kiss. Our very first real one. It was a simple kiss, nothing too kinky. But enough to set off a watching person. Or should I say Mike. As I got out of the car, I felt his eyes on me.

"Bella?" He asked.

**A/N: Can't have a story without stupid Mike getting in the way. ;) I'll update soon, if you review. 10 reviews, I'll update tomorrow. 7 reviews, Friday. And five or less will have to wait until Saturday. So you better review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I got my ten reviews! Yay! So, I don't know when the Cullens should come back into the story? Maybe next chapter? I don't now. Let me know what you think. Okay. On with chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: Everything to do with Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

_**BPOV**_

"Bella?" Mike asked me.

"Uh, yeah, Mike? What did you need?" I said, trying to sound innocent. I could feel Lauren glaring at me.

"Who was that, Bella? I didn't know you were seeing anyone, and that looked... like you guys..." Mike started, before I cut him off.

"That was my boyfriend Jacob. I've been dating him for a few days."

"Oh..." Mike said, and then walked off.

The rest of the day went by as awkwardly as possible, but I forgot about all my worries when I saw Jake's Rabbit pulled up in front of the school. I hopped in quickly before I saw anymore glares from my once supposed friends.

"Hey, Sam doesn't need me today. Which means we have the whole day to ourselves, so I thought I'd come through on another one of my promises," Jacob said as soon as I was in the car.

"Like what? I don't need anything more then you." I knew it sounded cheesy and cliche, but it was true.

"Cliffdiving." One word. That was all it took.

"Really, Jake?! I didn't think you'd come through on that! Thank you so so so much!" I was so excited. "Can we stop by my house so I can get a change of clothes and stuff?"

"Of course. The cliffs will still be there. You don't have to rush."

"Yes I do! You'll try to convince me out of it!" I said, running into the house. I heard him laugh behind me. Even if it wasn't to hear Edward's voice anymore, I still wanted to do this.

I ran inside, grabbed my favorite pear of sweats and a long sleeve light blue shirt, and wrote a note to Charlie.

_I'm going to La Push with Jacob. I don't know if I'll be home for dinner, but there are some leftovers in the fridge._

_-B_

I stuck the note on the couch, and ran back at to Jacob's car.

"God, Bella. You act like the cliffs are going to disappear if you aren't there in thirty seconds."

I rolled my eyes at him, and he drove away.

...

Once we got there, I sat my backback next to the beach, and we made our way to the cliff.

"Bella, listen to me, we're going to jump, but do NOT let go of me. Okay?" He said, sounding much more serious then usual.

"Okay." I agreed. I'd never let go. Now I sounded like Titanic, great.

"You are to hold on to me until we are completely out of the water, the current is strong and you might not be strong enough to beat it. Right before we hit the water, take a deep breath."

"Now we're going at the count of three. One..." He continued.

"Two." I said.

"Three!" We yelled at the same time.

It was exhilarating. I had never felt anything like this in my life. It felt like I was flying. Before I knew it, I was in the water. And I hadn't remembered to take a breath first. It was so cold. It felt like a million needles stabbing me. But since I was going so fast, it felt like my entire body got in at the same exact time.

I tried to hold my breath for as long as I could, but before we got above water....I had swallowed a big gulp of water. I just couldn't hold my breath anymore.

Ten seconds later, I felt myself being dragged onto shore.

"Bella!" I heard someone yell in my ear.

Black spots started clouding my vision, and the sun coming out behind the clouds was blinding me. It was bright. Too bright.

"Bella! Answer me! Can you hear me?" I wished they would stop yelling at me. I was getting a headache.

Before I knew it, something was pounding against my back and I was coughing up all the water.

I tried to breathe again after my long coughing fit, but my throat hurt so bad. Breathing was hard enough.

"Jacob?" I said in a rough whisper.

"Oh god. Bella. I'm so sorry! I'll get you to the hospital." He sounded so worried.

"No... I want to go... back... to.. your... house..." I couldn't talk anymore. It hurt so bad.

Before I knew it, I was up in Jake's arms and he was carrying me back to his house.

"God, Bella. You're freezing cold."

He started running, but the ride was still smooth. Even though I had a horrible case of vertigo right now.

"We're almost there, Bells. Hold on."

He ran into his house, and tucked me into his bed. He must've gotten me three blankets before he came in and cuddled next to me. Trying to get me to warm up.

I sat up, and buried my head in his shoulder and started crying.

"Bella, what's wrong? How can I help?" He said, concern leaking into his voice.

"My throat..." I said, in a barely audible whisper.

"I'm going to go get you a drink. Will you be okay?"

I nodded my head the slightest bit, and closed my eyes.

Once he came back in, I grabbed the drink and took a little sip. I sat up, and thank god there was a trash can right next to me, and started throwing up. But since I hadn't ate anything, it was more of a dry heave.

Jake pulled back my hair in one hand, and rubbed soothing circles in my back with the other.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

I shook my head, but then laid back down.

"Dry clothes?" I whispered. I was still in my soaking wet clothes.

"I'm sorry. You're clothes are kind of wet. You can borrow some of mine." Jake went into his closet, and grabbed a shirt and some sweats from a while ago I assumed since they didn't look huge.

I felt pathetic trying to take my jeans off, and failing miserably since they were soaked. I pulled harder, and they finally came off. I didn't even care that Jake was still in the room. I was way too tired and blah to actually care. I pulled on his sweats, and then his old shirt. It smelled like Jacob. My face pulled up into a small smile before I got back under the blankets next to Jacob.

I buried my head in his chest, and fell straight asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so the Cullens are coming back in this chapter. I hope you don't care, but I need somewhere to take this story! And this is what I chose to do! haha. Here we go.**

BPOV

I woke up hours later with Jacob staring down at me.

"Sleep well?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I said. My voice was hoarse, and my throat hurt horribly.

He handed me a cup of Sprite, and I chugged it down hoping I wouldn't throw up again.

"I'm so sorry, Bells. I should've told you to breathe before we hit the water. It's my fault-" He said, ranting, before I cut him off.

"No, it isn't. I should've tried to hold my breath longer. Don't you dare blame it on yourself." He gave me a hug, and I leaned into him.

"What time is it?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Almost 10:00. You were asleep for a while." He said, smiling at me.

"Oh my god! Charlie's probably freaking out. I need to go!" I got up out of his bed, but got too cold so I ran back into his arms.

He hugged me, and laughed. He helped me into the Rabbit, and started driving me home.

"I wish I could just stay with you..." I admitted.

"You have no idea how much I would love that," he said, as he placed an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him, and looked out at the road.

Soon enough, he was pulling up at my house, and I saw the living room light on.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Jacob asked.

"Of course. I'll come over as soon as school is over."

"Okay, good. I love you."

"I love you, too." I told him, and leaned over to kiss him.

When I was about to pull away, he wrapped his arms around me. Making the kiss last longer. Eventually we both had to breathe, so he let me go.

"I'll be over tomorrow," I reminded him and got out of the car.

Now to face Charlie.

"Dad?" I said, as I walked in.

"Bella. You're home." He said, calmly.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry. I was at Jacob's, and we were outside. And when we got in, I fell asleep." I said, in one big breath.

"It's fine. Billy called me, and told me you had fallen asleep. I'm just glad you and Jacob are together. I know he wouldn't do anything to let you get hurt because of the imprinting and stuff. I know you're safe." He smiled, and I went upstairs.

Even with the hours of sleep I had gotten earlier, I fell fast asleep.

...

"Ugh," I whispered to myself when I woke up and it wasn't even light outside yet. I looked at my bedside clock. 2:15. I sat up when I felt a cool breeze. My window was open? I thought it had been closed when I fell asleep.

Maybe Charlie had come in, and opened my window, thinking I looked warm.

I got up, despite the goosebumps covering my legs, and closed the window. Ugh, my neck hurt and now I was wide awake. No way I'd be able to fall back asleep.

When I turned back to face my bed, I saw an outline of something. More specifically someone.

"Hello?" I asked, scared to death.

"Bella..." I heard that same velvety voice that had claimed my heart, and then broke it. Now he thought he could just show back up.

"Edward? Is that really you?" I asked, I could feel the tears. Not because I missed him, because I couldn't believe he thought he could just show up in my room after what he did to me.

"Yes, love. I've missed you so much." He said, walking toward me. He held me in his arm, mistaking the tears for happy ones that he was back.

"Edward, why are you here?" I said trying to pull away from him. It was no use.

"I just told you. I missed you. I want you back. Leaving you was the worst mistake I've ever made." He explained.

He took my face in his hands, and I looked up at him. He was moving closer. He woulddn't let me pull away. He was less than an inch away from my face.

Seconds later his lips touched mine.

I was shocked. It was more passionate then he had been when we had been together. He was probably trying to get me to forgive him for leaving me. Thinking that kissing me like I had always wished he would, would make up for the lost time. He was wrong. It had the opposite affect.

I tried to push him away, but he mistook that, and just pulled me closer.

I went stiff. And eventually he stopped.

"Is there something wrong, love?"

"Yes!" I whisper yelled. No need to wake up Charlie. "Stop calling me love! I've moved on! You have no right to show back up after doing that!"

"You moved on?" He said, looking hurt.

"Yes! I did! You left me here, broken. I was a zombie for months! I didn't talk to anyone! Charlie was about to send me to Florida with Renee! The only person to stop him was me hanging out with Jacob! Jacob liked me for who I was! He doesn't have to be careful with me, and lets me do whatever I want! He's human, for the most part, and doesn't have to worry about sucking my blood! And now... I'm leaving. So, goodbye Edward."

"For the most part? He isn't human?! Explain **now** Bella."

"I don't owe you anything."

I walked out of the house, and into my truck. Edward looked at me as I was turned it on. Hurt in his eyes.

I didn't care, and started driving to La Push with tears running down my face. I hoped Charlie wouldn't wake up while I was gone.

_**JPOV**_

I heard a knock at the front door, and groaned. Another one.

"Who comes over at 3 in the morning!" I yelled.

"Can you get it, Jake?"

"Fine!" I yelled back. Another knock.

"Hold on!" I said to myself. God, they were impatient.

I opened the door to see Bella, standing in the rain, with tears running down her face. Her eyes bloodshot from crying.

I went and grabbed her in my arms.

"Oh my god, Bella, what's wrong?!" I said to her, rubbing soothing circles on her back. She buried her face in my chest, and I could feel her shaking.

"Edward..." I heard her whisper.

That was enough to set me off, I started shaking. I tried to calm myself down. But then I thought about what he did to Bella, and shook harder. I carried Bella inside the house and laid her on my bed.

"What did he do, Bella?"

"He came into my room, through the window. It woke me up, and I saw him.

Cue the shaking so hard it felt like the room was shaking.

"And... he kissed me."

That's all it took. I exploded into a giant wolf.

**A/N: Oh no! What's going to happen now?! The next chapter should be up in a little bit. Definatly tonight. This chapter was long! At least it felt like it. Anyway, I tried to make the kiss with Edward similar to the kiss with Jacob in Eclipse? So, review to make the time pass until the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Whoo! Two chapters in one night! Oh yeah!**

_**BPOV**_

I sped off to La Push, and pushed my truck to it's limits.

It was raining once I got there, and I ran to his door and knocked.

I heard them talking, and knocked again. I waited another 30 seconds, and knocked once again. I was being impatient, but I needed to see Jacob right now.

Thank god he opened the door, he took in my appearance and pulled me into his arms. I buried my head in his chest and I could feel myself shaking.

"Oh god, Bella, what's wrong?"

"Edward..." I whispered. Now it was Jacob's turn to shake. He lifted me into his arms, and before I knew it I was laying on his bed, and he was sitting down next to me.

"What did he do to you?"

"He came into my room, through the window. It woke me up, and I saw him," I said with tears still rolling down my face.

Jacob started shaking harder. I knew he needed to calm down, but I wasn't one to calm someone down right now. I wasn't thinking straight, I didn't know what telling him would do.

"And he kissed me..." I trailed off.

In a matter of seconds, Jacob exploded into a giant wolf and I was screaming in agony.

_**BiPOV (Billy) le gasp!**_

I heard Jacob let her in. I still had good enough hearing to know that it was Bella. I was suddenly thirsty, so I got into my wheelchair and headed towards the kitchen.

Moments later, I heard a ripping, and then an agonizing scream that I knew belonged to Bella.

I rolled myself as fast as I could to Jake's room, and saw Bella on the floor and Jake as a giant wolf.

"Bella, can you stand?" I said, trying to remain calm for them.

"I don't know."

Jake, as a wolf, ran out of the house and I made myself into the room.

I let Bella take my hand and I tried to get her up. Neither of her arms was in the condition to be grabbed though.

She started walking, with a limp, of course and I grabbed the closest phone and called Sam.

He said he would be here in thirty seconds, and he was right. Bella was losing blood.

Once Sam got here, he helped Bella into her truck and he got into the front seat. I sat in the back with Bella with a towel, trying to stop the bleeding without hurting her too bad.

The truck wasn't going fast enough.

After ten minutes, we got to the hospital and Sam carried Bella into the hospital and I rolled in behind them.

Once the nurse saw us, she called the doctor, that was suprisingly enough Dr. Cullen. I guessed that was the reason Bella came over. I just wondered what got Jacob so upset. He was usually in control of his emotions.

"What happened to you, Bella?" He asked her.

"I.... uhh... fell in the garage. I was waiting for Jacob, and I tripped," Bella lied. An outsider would believe it, but we knew the truth.

"Okay. We need to get her into surgery. She's losing blood and I can tell she'll need several stiches in her leg. As for her arm, it's broken and also is losing blood as we speak."

"Bella, I'm going to go call your dad and get Jacob here. I'll see you when you're out." I said to her, before turning to use the phone in the waiting room.

I called Jacob first.

"Oh god, Dad, is she okay? It's all my fault. I can't believe I let myself get so angry!"

"It's okay, son. She's going to need a lot of stiches in her leg, unless there are other problems, and her arm is broken. You need to be here when she's out of surgery. She needs to see you."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

I hung up, and called Charlie.

After several rings, he answered.

"Hello?" He asked, his voice a whisper.

"Charlie, we're at the hospital. Bella came over to our house this morning. I'm thinking it's because the Cullen's returned."

"Wait, wh-" I cut him off before he could say more.

"Anyway, she was talking to Jacob, and next thing I knew..." I trailed off, hoping he would know where I was going.

"Oh god. Is she okay? What's wrong?"

"She should be fine. She's in surgery right now, but when she's out she'll want to see you."

"I'll be there as fast as I can."

I was sitting in the waiting room with Sam and Emily when Jacob arrived. He looked like crap. His eyes were bloodshot, and he just looked horrible.

"Jacob, it isn't your fault. You got angry, you couldn't control it," Sam said to him. "I've been through this. I know how you feel, but everything will be fine. You couldn't control your temper. But if you don't mind me asking, what set you off?"

"Bella was over. She told me that Edward had showed up in her bedroom at like 2:00 this morning." It was nearly 4:00 now. "He kissed her."

Suprisingly enough, Jacob didn't start shaking. He had probably come to terms with it to keep himself calm.

"Did you tell Charlie?" Jacob asked me.

"Yes, he should be here any minute."

As I said that, Charlie came bursting through the doors. I could tell he had some big angry speech to give to Jake, but as soon as Charlie saw him, his eyes became less angry.

"Jacob..." Charlie started.

"No, let me explain," Jacob said. "Bella came over. Edward had showed up in her room this morning and he kissed her. I got really angry, and it just... I know it's all my fault. I'm so sorry. I can't belive I did that."

Charlie nodded, and came and sat next to us while Jacob kept pacing the length of the waiting room.

_**JPOV**_

What seemed like hours later, Dr. Cullen came out into the waiting room.

"How is she?" I asked him, worry obvious in my voice.

"She's still under anestisha **(A/N: I don't know how you spell that. Probably spelled it wrong?) **but she should be waking up soon. Her arm was broken in four spots, and had a cut about six inches long on the same arm. Her leg was cut from her mid thigh to a little above her ankle. She needed almost fifty stiches, but she should recover completely."

"Thank god. Can I go see her?" I asked him, not really caring what his answer was.

"Yes."

Good thing he agreed, since I was going anyway.

I practically ran into her room. She looked so broken. Her arm in cast from the elbow down, and her leg was raised and you could see the scar. I would never forgive myself from doing this to her. Even though she probably would find a way to blame it on herself.

I sat next to her bed, with her good hand in mine, and waited for her to wake up. I pushed her hair out of her face, and saw her eyes flutter open.

"Bella, God. I'm so sorry. I owe you forever. I should've never let myself get so upset," I said starting to apologize.

"Be quiet, Jake." She said, and used her good arm to pull me closer. Before I knew it, she was kissing me.

I pulled myself away when we both needed to breathe. Her heart was going crazy, I could hear it thanks to the heart machine next to us.

"I love you, Jacob." I smiled at her, and heard someone clear their throat behind us. I knew who it was, thanks to the stench.

"What gives you the right to show up here, leech?"

It was Edward.

"I just came to make sure she was okay since you apparently can't take care of her, pup!"

He faced Bella. "What is he doing here, love?"

"Stop calling me that! I don't love you! I love him! That's what he's doing here! I love him more then my own life, and he's the best thing that has _ever_ happened to me!"

"So, after I leave, you go and find the first nonhuman you can find? He's not safe to be around! Wait... Is he the one that did this to you?"

Bella looked away from him, and he turned to face me and growled. Thank God Dr. Cullen came in and broke it up.

"Edward, you know I want you to try and fix things with her, but you're getting her angry. She needs to be calm right now, be able to heal under less stress. So I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

I was shocked. Dr. Cullen and Edward seemed close, and he had pretty much banned him from coming in here.

"Thank you, Carlisle." Bella said to him.

"No problem. You know you're always going to be part of the family whether your with him or not. And I can tell that he will take care of you. But I must ask, what really happened? There's no way you just tripped."

Bella again, looked away, so I spoke for her.

"Bella came over to my house this morning, with news regarding your son, and it made me... upset." I said. He nodded and walked out.

**A/N: Ah... Edward always causes drama. I really don't not like him, but it seems like he's always the bad guy in my story! He can never just be good. I just hold a grudge for Bella forgiving him so easily in New Moon. :) Hope you liked the chapter, and I think all of you should review. Due to the fact that I posted TWO chapters in ONE night! So, ten reviews and I'll update tomorrow. Otherwise, I don't know when I'm going to be able to review due to school starting.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: SCHOOL! It's been... Horrible. Even though it's only day two! ;) I know I promised an update after ten reviews, but I didn't have time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

BPOV

I hated hospitals. Even though I spent so much time in them, I just didn't like them. The smell, the food, and just the very presence of death and sick people. Sure there were probably people in the maternity rooms that were happier then they had ever been in their life, but there was also people getting news that their loved one had just died. It wasn't a good feeling and I couldn't wait to get out of the hospital.

One more night, that's what Carlisle said when I asked. He wanted to make sure my blood wouldn't clot, and that my leg didn't bother me too much. I wasn't going to be able to drive for a while, and it humiliated me. Even though Jacob drove me around most of the time, at least I had had the option to drive myself. Now, I felt like I had to be babied. And it sucked.

Listening to Carlisle, Edward hadn't returned to the hospital. Last time I talked to Carlisle about him, he told me that he was still in the area. He was at home sometimes, but mainly ran. Just wandered around. The rest of the Cullens were back, too, but I had yet to see any of them due to me wanting Jake by my side and them not wanting to be close to the wolves.

The one thing I liked about being at the hospital, was that it kept me out of school. At school, I was sure to get pitying glances from my friends and eye rolls from Lauren and Jessica. I sighed, and Jake looked back at me.

"Something wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Just school," I said, wishing he would forgive himself already.

That was another thing about these last couple days. Jacob was just moping around. I tried to tell him it was my fault. That I should've tried to calm him down before I told him. He refused, so I tried just telling him I forgave him everytime he apologized. This didn't work either. I tried everything, but I hadn't seen a smile on his face since it happened. I even tried telling him it would bring us closer together! Even though I didn't know how, when he asked, my response was that it worked for Sam and Emily. Again, he refused to believe me. I loved him of course, with all of my being, he just needed to forgive himself so we could move on. I had a new plan for today...being honest. I didn't have enough courage, but it was going to have to happen eventually. Better sooner than later when it has completely divided us.

"Jake, listen, I don't mean to be rude, but for heavens sake if you don't stop moping..." I threatened.

"But Bel-" He started.

I cut him off. "I'm not done. I love you, you know that. This whole thing," I said motioning to my wounded body, "was nothing. Absolutely nothing. I still love you just as much, if not more. And it wasn't your fault! I'd try telling you it was mine, but you won't listen! This werewolf thing isn't under your control. I'd be mad too if someone kissed you. And if I was in your position, I would've exploded into a big wolf too! It isn't your fault. But this moping... That is your fault! You need to forgive yourself, because I did as soon as it happened... Okay, I'm done."

"I'm so sor-" Jake was so not saying that he was sorry.

"If you would like me to remain calm, I would not finish that sentence," I said.

"Okay," he said, as he leaned into me. His lips met mine before I knew what was happening. It was the sweetest one I had ever shared with him. It wasn't a lustful kiss, just showing how much we loved each other. Our lips moved in synchronization, and we didn't pull away until we both were desperate for air.

"I love you, honey," he said as we broke apart.

"Love you more."

It was getting late, so Carlisle came in and told Jake I needed to rest. Of course, Jacob didn't leave, but he did go and sit on the chair next to the bed. I fell asleep fast and slept without a single dream.

I woke up to Jacob packing up a few of the things Charlie had dropped off, when he saw that I was awake he looked at me with a huge smile.

"Guess what day it is?!" He asked.

"Leaving the hospital!" I replied, with quite a bit of enthusiasm considering I had just woke up.

I almost hoped out of the bed, but Jake reminded me that I was still hooked to an IV, and that it would hurt a lot. Carlisle came in moments later to get everything situated for me leaving.

Jacob handed me some clothes, and I went to change out of the hospital gown. I signed a few release forms, and then Carlisle reminded me of some things.

"Okay, so the stiches will be removed in a few weeks, and but the cast won't be for quite a while. There will probably be some scarring, but your arm and leg should recover completely. Now remember, absolutely no driving until I ok it. Also, I gave Jacob some pain medication for you. If you're hurting, take it. Don't try and be brave about it. I know this might be hard, but you need to try and keep your balance. We don't want you falling and hurting something that is trying to heal," he added with a wink.

"I'll make sure she's taken care of," he said and wrapped an arm around me.

"I'll see you later, Bella. Come over soon, Alice really misses you."

I held in a sigh, I couldn't go. I wouldn't even consider what would happen if I saw Edward in his own house, on his turf. Nothing would stop him then. Except maybe Emmett. I laughed at the thought.

Jake looked at me, like I was crazy. But I just shrugged. He led me out to the car and helped me in.

"I guess Charlie won't be able to kick me out of the house anymore, unless he wants to chauffer you around," he said with a laugh.

"Good excuse to stick around. I hope nothing happens to my truck due to the fact I won't be able to use it."

"Since that truck already worked so well," he said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes.

"Do you want to go to La Push?" He asked, not paying attention to the road.

"Sure, I haven't seen the pack in so long."

"Bella, it's been three days."

"Since I usually spend every day with them, it feels like forever."

He laughed, and soon enough we were at Sam's house.

I was suprised when we walked in and everyone was there.

"Well, hey Jacob. We were just about to call you, and Bella as well," Sam stated, sounding as calm as ever. While the rest of the pack looked worried.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"See, and this involves Bella too, the other day we heard some talking about a kid named Mark in Forks. Apparently he just shot up, and his skin is a little warmer then normal. He just has a mom, we don't know who his dad is. But we're guessing one of our fathers was messing around back then. Anyway, he doesn't know about the legends and doesn't have a family member that does either. So we need to watch him carefully. We can't just make him transfer down to the Quileute school without telling him why. Bella, if you don't mind, I need to ask you to watch him. He's a senior as well, so if you can keep an eye on him. If he starts shakin, try to get him out of the school if possible without hurting yourself..." Sam ranted.

"Sam, I know Bella doesn't mind, but what happens if he phases right then and there with her next to him?!" Jake asked, concern leaking into his voice.

"Good point, Jacob. Bella, if you don't think that you're going to be able to get him out of there without him attacking you, don't do anything. We don't want you getting hurt. I would prefer having someone in the pack down there, but you're next best," Sam said, smiling at me.

After another minute of this, the conversation changed to lighter subjects and not one of them involved my injury. That's why I loved these guys, they all cared about me, but they weren't going to mention it. Whether it was to spare Jacob from another breakdown, or me from humiliation of my current condition, I didn't know. But I was thankful.

Too soon, it was time to go home. Charlie was giving me a break from making dinner tonight though, and for that I was happy. Not only was my arm killing me, not that I'd mention that to Jake, but I was tired.

I sat down in the Rabbit and Jake noticed me wince.

"I'll get you your pain medication as soon as we get to your house."

I nodded, and he drove me home.

"Charlie?" I asked, once I was inside.

"I'm in here!" He yelled from the living room.

"Oh, hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better."

"Sorry about that, and I don't hold a grudge againtst Jake if you were worried about that. I understand his problem, and know he couldn't control himself. But Billy never did tell me what happened?" He asked.

"Edward. He kissed me." I stated, dragging each word out.

"God, Bella. I could kill that kid. When did you see him?"

I didn't want to answer, but I didn't want to keep secrets from Charlie. He deserved to know at least that.

"He sort of snuck into my bedroom at about 2 in the morning."

Charlie sighed. I told him I was tired, and I carefully walked up the stairs.

....

I walked downstairs to see Charlie still sitting at the kitchen table.

"I'm just about to leave for work, Bells."

"Alright, you don't want to be late. Love you, have fun at work."

"Love you too, Bells. I'm glad we're being honest finally. It'll make things much easier."

"I agree." He gave me an awkward hug, and headed for his car.

I heard the familiar honk of the Rabbit, and walked outside to see Jake standing outside of his car patiently waiting for me.

"Morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, sleep well?"

"Yes, quite. You?"

"I've had better. It was a bit... uncomfortable." I said, motioning to the giant cast on my left arm.

I got to school much to quickly and leaned over to kiss Jacob goodbye.

But he pulled me closer. His hand on the small of my back, and his tounge begging for entrance. After playing with him a little bit, I granted it. And it turned into a full makeout session in the school parking lot. I eventually pulled away before things got to heated.

"Goodbye, Jacob."

"Bye. Love you."

"Love you, too," I said, and shut the cars door.

He drove away, and I turned around.

"Oh, Edward. How long have you been standing there?"

**A/N: Okay, for those of you who don't read author's notes, **_**READ THIS!!!!!**_, **it's important. Okay, so do we want to turn this into one of those stories where Edward turns crazy and ends up being the bad guy and tries to kill the wolves, suck Bella's blood, blah blah blah. Or should Edward accept it, and move on with life? If that's how you would like it, I'll find another way to take this story. But I can't update again until it's unanimous which way you want it to go. Tell me in your reviews, because I don't want to make a poll. Thanks, now go review. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, so there was a pretty even amount of people that wanted crazy Edward or him to get over it. So I'm going with... I don't know. I'm not spoiling anything. Just read.**

He just looked at me without saying a word. Finally, he started walking away. More like running, because one second he was there and the next he wasn't.

"Edward?" I asked, talking to no one in particular.

Jacob had already left, apparently not noticing Edward's presence. But I wished that he had stayed. I didn't know how I was going to make it through the school day.

....

Alice back at school caused very little commotion. Firstly, she had already been here. Secondly, no one knew Edward had come back.

The day ended up passing in a blur. During my classes, I daydreamed about Edward. And once I got to lunch, I was trying to talk to Alice without giving away her secret.

"Alice?" I asked when I had first seen her at lunch.

"Yes, Bella?" She replied, as polite as ever.

"Do you know where Edward went?"

"No, he kept changing his mind."

Everyone throught this was a normal conversation, not me asking Alice what was in Edward's future.

I sighed, and lunch was soon over.

The day was over soon, and I headed to Jake's car.

"Bells, I'm really sorry. Sam needs us now. He doesn't think we understand the treaty line or something, so I have to go? Do you want me to take you home?" Jake asked me on the way our of the parking lot.

"Yeah, I probably should. Rest, and everything."

The rest of the drive was a peaceful silence.

"Love you, Jake. I'll see you later," I said and opened the door.

"Okay. I'll call you when this dumb meeting is over. Love you too."

With that, I shut the door and headed into the house. After grabbing a granola bar, I headed upstairs.

I turned on my computer to check my emails from my mom, when I saw something in the corner of my eye on my bed.

I got up, and went to pick it up. It was a note.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I know that you know that I saw you with Jacob, and I realized how happy he made you. I understand now, but it doesn't matter. I will always be waiting on the sidelines for you. I will never forget you, and hopefully you won't forget me. Alice will probably tell you, but I need to say... I was lying. In the woods, I didn't mean a word I said. I always loved and wanted you. I just didn't want to hurt you, I was no good for you. I'm sorry for any pain I caused you, I was hoping you'd just get over me. You probably don't want to know this, but everything, every reminder of me that I took from you last September, is under your floorboard. I want you to have it. Talk to Alice, I have some of my mom's jewelery that I want you to have. I understand if you don't want to wear it, but I just want you to have it. I know deep down that he's the better choice. This is the life you were supposed to live. Now you can live a happy life, and have children and one day you will pass on. You won't be stuck on this Earth forever. And I won't be much longer either. This can not change the love I have for you though, that will never stop. Please still love my family, for they never did anything wrong. They'll need you. I'm sorry for what I've done. Be safe, and please don't do anything stupid. I love you._

_Edward_

By the time I was done reading it, I was crying my eyes out. Seeing the real Edward that I had always known, reminded me of how much I still loved him. He was my first love, and nothing was going to change that. Yes, I loved Jacob. The love I felt for Edward was a different type. More of a best friend love, then a boyfriend love. I couldn't let anything happen to him.

Then it hit me... What did he mean by "And I won't be much longer" and "They'll need you?" Why wasn't he going to be here? Oh no, the Volturi. I blacked out.

...

"Bella? You can hear me, right? What's wrong? You should be able to speak in 3...2...1."

"Alice?" I managed to choke out.

"Bella, what happened? I saw you at our house, but then your future disappeared. What's wrong?!"

It took me a minute to remember.

"Alice! Edward! What's he doing?!"

She was closed her eyes for a moment.

"I don't know. I can't see his future. He's still changing his mind about everything. Staying here... Going to Denali... The Amazon. It's giving me a headache."

"Alice, I think he's going to the Volturi."

"What? Why? Bella, what happened?"

I took the note out of my pocket, and handed it to her. She read it fast, and then handed back to me. I folded it nicely, and then put it back in my pocket. I would never forget Edward.

"Bella, I need to go take care of this. I need to go home, and talk to Carlisle. I would love it if you came with me, but I understand if you can't."

"No, I'm coming." I stated. I didn't want to think about what Jacob would think, but I knew I needed to tell him.

Alice grabbed me in her arms, and ran back to her house.

Jasper met us at the door.

"Oh, hey Bella," he said, and then looked focused on our faces.

"Guys, what's wrong?" He asked, reading our emotions.

"It's Edward. He's going to the Volturi."

Next thing I knew, the entire family was in the living room. I still had tears streaming down my face, but I was reasonably quiet.

Suprise, Rosalie was the one that walked up to me and comforted me. She gave me a hug and let me me cry on her shoulder.

"Bella, tell us what happened." Carlisle said to me.

"This morning, Jacob dropped me off at school. I went to give him a kiss goodbye, and Edward saw us kind of... making out." Cue bright red blush.

"And then, after school, I went into my room and found this." I took the note out of my back pocket and gave it to Carlisle.

His eyes flashed across it, and then he gave it back to me.

"Oh my god, I think you're right. This isn't good. I remember the Volturi from back when, I might be able to convince them to keeping him alive. But if he does something to reveal himself, they'll have no choice but to kill him. We need to get to Italy," Carlisle said to no one in particular.

"I'm coming," Alice and Jasper said at the same exact time.

"Okay, Alice, Jasper, and Esme can come with. Rosalie and Emmett will stay here, I guess?" Then he said something quickly and quietly, but I didn't catch it. Rosalie and Emmett nodded though. I guessed it was to make sure that I didn't do anything stupid.

"Rosalie, get Bella the stuff Edward wanted her to have. Bella, I'm sorry, but we need to leave now. We'll call and update all of you as soon as we know anything."

Before I knew it, the four of them were out the door and Rosalie had ran upstairs.

Soon, she was back down with a box in her hands.

"Bella, Edward wanted you to have this stuff if anything happened to him."

I nodded, and opened the box.

There were two smaller boxes within the box.

One held a beatiful diamond necklace on a gold chain.

The other had a sparkly charm bracelet with a diamond heart charm.

They were gorgeous, and I started crying harder.

Rosalie sat down next to me, and put her arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault," I said in between cries.

"Bella, don't be ridiculous. Edward left, it isn't your fault that you wanted to be happy again," Emmett said and sat down on the other side of me.

...

We sat there like that for what seemed like hours, even though it was only 30 minutes. My crying eventually ended and the TV was playing a news station, but on mute.

My phone vibrated, and I remembered Jacob.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Bella, our meeting just got over. I'll come over, we can go to dinner or something if you want?" He suggested.

"Well, I'm... um... over at the Cullens' right now." I explained.

"WHAT! Why are you over there?!" He yelled into the phone. I could almost hear him shaking.

"It's Edward. He's gone to the Volturi to ask them to kill him. I had to come over here. They're going to try and save him, but Emmett and Rosalie are still here." I explained.

"Bella, I don't like you around them. They could hurt you !" I heard Rosalie growl, and Emmett rolled his eyes. Probably thinking something along the lines of, And you didn't hurt her?

"Jake, this is my fault. I needed to explain. I'll go home right now, then you can come over. Love you." And I hung up the phone. I didn't need to be talked like that at right now. My eyes had finally ran out of tears, but now they bloodshot.

"Rosalie, can you take me home? Alice brought me over here, so..." I trailed off.

"Of course, Bella. Then we're going hunting, but we'll be home right after that. If I get any word from Carlisle, I'll tell him to call you."

All of us piled into Emmett's Jeep, and when we got to my house Jacob's Rabbit was sitting in the driveway.

**A/N: Aw. Sad chapter. :( I really don't know what's going to happen from here. Whether the Volturi are going to end up killing him, or if they'll save him in time... So, Review with your opinions. That last chapter got a lot of reviews, and I would love it if this one did too. So what do we think? Death, or save him? Anyway, on a happier note, it's the weekend finally! So I should be able to update tomorrow, and the next day. If I get enough of reviews to help me decide which direction to take it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, I'm kind of mad. The last chapter got over 200 hits, but didn't even have 10 reviews. So, tell me was the last chapter horrible or something? When you review, you can give me one word. Say good, or horrible. I don't care. I can take criticism, so flames are welcome! I just want some more reviews. Now I know they aren't everything, but I want to know how you guys like the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

Jake saw me, and his eyes were full of concern.

"Bella are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"No she isn't. Bella, why lie when you know you're a horrible liar?" Emmett said from the Jeep.

I shrugged, and Jake wrapped his arm around me.

"Thanks Em. Rose," My voice came out in a whisper. They nodded, and drove away.

"So, Bella, I couldn't really understand you over the phone. What's wrong?" Jake asked me once we were inside.

"Edward left me a note. He's going to Volturi. They're like the royalty in the vampire world. He's going to ask them to kill him," I said, and then started crying again.

Jake pulled me onto his lap, and ran his hand through my hair.

…

**JPOV **

Even though I really hated the bloodsucker, I hated seeing Bella like this more. She had cried herself to sleep, and now was mumbling.

"No, Edward. Don't." She cried.

"Please, come back."

"Don't do this…" She trailed off.

I heard a few more of things like this, but a lot of stuff I couldn't understand.

Then, a high pitched scream.

**BPOV**

I woke up screaming, and my head was on Jake's lap.

"Bella," he said soothingly. "It was just a dream. You're fine. Everyone's fine."

"How long was I asleep?" I mumbled once I had recovered.

"About two hours."

Wow, that long. I pulled out my phone quickly to make sure I hadn't missed anything.

Once my phone was in my hand, it started ringing. I laughed, it made me think of Alice.

"Bella?" It was Carlisle.

"Carlisle? Oh my god, is he okay? What's going on?" I said in one breath.

"We don't know yet. Alice can't see his future. We're in the car on the way to Volterra right now. I think we should be able to make it, just don't go getting your hopes up." He admitted.

"Okay, thanks Carlisle. Call me as soon as you get more news. Be careful."

And he hung up. I sighed. I wanted Edward to be fine, I needed him to be. I felt whiny, since I had Jacob. But I still couldn't deal without knowing Edward was okay.

"Everything going okay, Bella?" Jake asked me.

"Not really. They aren't there yet. They're going to call me as soon as they get more information." I told him.

"Listen, Bella, you know I don't exactly love the bloods-I mean Cullens. But I know how much you still love all of them, so I'm really sorry. I'll try to be nicer to them." Jake said, making direct eye contact.

"Thanks Jake, that means a lot to me." I leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips, and then laid back down. My stomach growled.

"Hungry?" Jake asked, with a light chuckle.

"I guess," I admitted.

"I'll go make you something."

"No, I'll make it. It's fine."

"Bella, just let me do this for you," He begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I got up, and walked to the kitchen with him.

I sat on the counter and watched him look through the pantry.

"So, um… what do you want?" He asked, looking confused.

"Whatever. How about we just order pizza?" I asked.

"That sounds good. You might not know, but I'm not exactly the best cooker."

"Oh, I know." I said, and rolled my eyes.

I took out my cell phone again, and dialed the number of the local pizza place.I covered the speaker, "What type do you want?" I asked.

"Cheese is fine with me."

I finished ordering the pizza, and then sat down at the kitchen table. I wrapped my arms around my knees. And Jake came over and sat next to me.

"Jake, I don't know what I'm going to do if they can't make it. It's all my fault." I mumbled.

"Bella, it isn't your fault. You wanted to be happy, he wanted you to be too. It isn't anybody's fault."

I sighed. "Dang it, I have homework. I need to do that. And Charlie is going to be home soon. I need to pull myself together." I said, mainly to myself.

"Bella, I'm sure Charlie will understand. And you don't need to worry about homework."

"It'll get my mind off things, Jake. And Charlie will understand, but he doesn't need to see me like this." I motioned to my current appearance. I'm sure I looked like a raccoon with the small amount of mascara I wore running down my cheeks.

I grabbed Jake's hand, and pulled him upstairs. I went to the bathroom and washed my face. Then I went to my room and grabbed my favorite pair of sweats. Once I was back in my room, I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs.

………………………………

We had just finished eating, and now we were sitting down watching Transformers.

I wasn't really watching the movie, due to the fact that I was cuddling with Jake and had a lot more on my mind. He was tracing my hand that was laying on the couch.

Today had been so long. It felt like a week was packed into this one day. I just wanted it to be over.

"Bella, everything is going to be fine. You're going to go prematurely gray." Jacob joked.

I let out a light chuckle, and slapped his arm playfully.

My phone rang, and I probably jumped like fifty feet.

The caller ID said Carlisle. I wanted to answer it, but I didn't want to hear the bad news that I was expecting.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Said a voice on the other line.

**A/N: Ooh. Cliffy! Now I want ten reviews for this chapter, or I'm not updating. I can only update on the weekends usually. Today was a surprise. So, hopefully I get my ten reviews before Sunday. (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Got my ten reviews. Whoo. Okay, so there's a sort of important author's note at the end of this chapter. So you should all read it. So this chapter, I'm kind of switching up Jacob's and Edward's roles. So, Jacob is acting like Edward did in the books. And Edward's acting like Jacob did. Hope you like it. I just said "so" like twenty times in this thing.**

"Bella, I'm so sorry."

"Oh my god, Edward. Don't ever ever ever do that again or I swear to you… Do you know how scared I was? I might not love you like that anymore, but I still care about you! You're still one of the best friends I've ever had! I can't believe you actually did that!" I practically yelled at him over the phone.

I had gotten off the couch, and was now in the kitchen pacing. I was just thankful he was okay. I don't know what I would've done if I had known that I was the cause of his… death.

"Gosh, Bella, calm down. I'm fine. I don't know what I was thinking either. I can't believe I would actually do that to my family, and you of course. I will never do that again, you can trust me on that. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. When are you guys going to be home?" I asked him. I needed to see him. I knew that Jacob wouldn't be happy with it, but…

"We're at the airport now. The plane leaves in about an hour, and I'll call you as soon as it lands."

"Thanks, Edward. I'll see you in a little bit."

I hung up the phone, and walked back out to the living room.

"I'm guessing he's okay?" Jacob asked me.

"Thankfully, they're on their way back home. Thank you for sticking out the last few hours with me, Jake. I know it wasn't the easiest. I just want you to know that I love you and only you. Yes, Edward will always have a small part of my heart, but I guess that's to be expected. You, Jake, are the only one I love though," I said, clearing things up.

I didn't want Jacob to think that I was back loving Edward. I didn't, I loved him like a best friend. Now that I thought about it, after Jacob, Edward was my best friend.

"I know, Bella. I love you, too. And what I said earlier was the truth. I don't really like Edward, but he will always be part of your life. It will be no use to try and keep you away from him. I hated seeing you like that. I know you don't love him like that anymore, but he makes you happy. But if you don't mind, I'd like it if I could give you a charm for that bracelet?" He said, looking down at the bracelet Edward had given me.

"Of course," I really didn't want him spending money on me, but if it would make him happy…

He took something out of his pocket, and hooked it onto the bracelet. Once he had moved his fingers away, I looked at the bracelet.

It was a gorgeous little charm wolf. It was obviously made out of wood, but the carving was amazing. I didn't want to know how much he paid to have it made.

"Jacob, I love it. I'm just hoping you didn't spend too much money on me," I told him, still staring at the beautiful bracelet on my wrist.

"I didn't spend anything. I made it."

I looked up at him in awe, and wrapped my arms around him. I gave him a huge hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much, Jacob. It's gorgeous. I couldn't have asked for a better gift."

"No problem, Bells. I did do a pretty good job." Ahhh, Jake and his ego.

"Not to mention, you're so modest."

Jake rolled his eyes, and pulled me back down onto the couch. We laid facing each other. It seemed like we fit perfectly. Soul mates.

I had fallen asleep again when I heard the front door open.

"Oh, hey Jake…" Charlie said.

"Hello," Jake said, being polite as always.

He was still laying on the couch with me. It probably didn't look very parent friendly.

I stretched, letting them know I was awake.

"You finally awake, Bells? It seems like you slept the day away." Jake joked.

"I'm sorry. I've been so tired. You could've left, you know?" I told him.

"Sure sure. But I didn't want to, you're pretty entertaining in your sleep."

I playfully slapped his arm. "Oh no, what did I say this time?"

"Nothing…" Jacob said, sounding very suspicious. "I should probably call my dad. I've been gone for a while."

Jacob got up, much to my disappointment, and grabbed the phone.

"Hey Dad. I'm over at Bella's, just checking in," Jacob said to his dad.

"No, everything's fine now. Just a little problem with him, but it's all fixed." I'm sure Billy had asked about Edward.

"Alright, I'll let them know. See you soon." Jacob hung up the phone, and came and sat on the floor next to the couch.

Charlie was sitting on the chair now.

"My dad wanted me to invite you down to La Push for dinner." Jacob informed us.

"Good to know you want us there too," I said rolling my eyes.

"Of course, we'll come down. Does he want us right now? There's a good game on tonight," Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I guess. The old man's probably getting a little lonely down there," Jacob joked.

We all piled into my truck, and drove down to La Push.

"Billy!" Charlie said, sounding excited. They hadn't seen each other in a long time.

"So, our kids are finally together. It's about time…" Billy joked. "I always knew that they'd end up together. I knew he'd imprint on Bella."

"Oh, yeah. Even when they were kids, it was obvious they'd end up together," Charlie agreed.

I could feel myself blushing.

"You kids are being safe, right?" Billy said loudly, turning around to us.

I blushed about ten different shades of red, but Jake put his arm around my shoulders and I knew I would be able to make it through the night with out embarrassing dads.

**A/N: Alright, so… For the oh so important Author's Note. **_**READ IT. **_**This story is probably going to have 13-15 chapters total. Depending if I get some brilliant new idea or something! I was kind of thinking about starting to write my next story soon, that way I have more chapters written and can update faster when the time comes. So, my two new ideas. The other day, I had a dream that gave me an idea. I was thinking an AH Bella-Edward story. Or maybe a Bella-Jared story. I don't know. Maybe both? What do you guys think? Now, review for this chapter. Make me happy. 10 reviews before I update again. **


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Alright, someone explain this to me… Chapter 8 took a week to get the ten reviews I needed. Yet the last chapter didn't even take a day? Hmm… Interesting. Well, thank you for the reviews! They brightened up my day. But I still haven't made a decision about what my next story is going to be.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. That all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

"**How's your arm doing, Bella?" Billy asked me during dinner.**

"**Oh, it's better now. Carlisle said I should be able to get the cast off in a couple weeks. As for my leg, it's doing better. It still hurts a little bit sometimes though," I told him and saw Jake wince out of the corner of my eye.**

**We were sitting around their kitchen table, eating lasagna. We had been here for about an hour, but the food just got done cooking. Their table was a rectangle with Billy and Charlie on one side, and me and Jake on the other. **

"**Bella, I'm really sorry about it," Jake said, sounding very serious.**

"**Don't worry about it. You couldn't help it, I was upset too," I said, trying to get him to stop feeling bad for it.**

**I knew it wouldn't work though, I had seen how Sam looked at Emily's scarred face. That happened a long time ago, and he still hadn't forgiven himself. Carlisle had told me that I would probably have scars too. I didn't mind, but Jake sure did.**

"But you didn't explode into a giant dog."

"I couldn't explode into one! I'm not a werewolf, Jake. Lighten up, your killing the mood." I laughed.

Jake rolled his eyes, and got back to stuffing his face.

Him and Billy ate about three times more then me and Charlie, in the same amount of time. Ah.. The werewolf gene. When Jake and I lived together, it was going to be a pain keeping his full. Especially if we had kids that turned into werewolves.

Wait, where did this come from? Living together? Kids? I was getting way ahead of myself. I mean, I assumed that we would get married and have kids one day. But not for a while at least. We hadn't even graduated high school yet!

I must be tired. I had never thought about that before, but now that I was… it made me nervous. What if Jake asked me to marry him before I was ready? What would I say? I hoped that I would say yes, but I wasn't ready to get married yet! I was only 18, and Jake had only recently turned 17.

What would Renee say if I got married? She was completely against that. She would love Jake when she met him, who didn't? But that didn't mean she would be okay with it if I got married to him!

"Baby, are you okay?" Jake asked me.

His voice took me out of my trance.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just daydreaming, I guess." I told him, trying to remember what we had been talking about before I started thinking about, shudder, marriage.

"Looked like you were thinking pretty hard about something…" Jake stated.

"You could say that…" I trailed off.

I didn't need to worry about it. Jake wouldn't make me do anything I didn't want to. He loved me.

Jake put his hand on my upper thigh. I tried to hold in a shiver, but Jake noticed. He smiled at me, and moved his hand further up.

I glared at him. We were eating dinner with our dads! Did he really need to do this?

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Want to go down to the beach, Bells?" He asked me, giving me puppy dog eyes.

He perfected that look. No one who got it could possibly say no.

"Fine." I groaned. I was happy to get away from our dads and alone Jacob, but I really didn't feel like walking on my leg.

I took his hand, and we walked out to First Beach.

Our arms swinging back and forth, I went to stand at the edge of the water.

"I really do love you, Bella," Jacob said breaking the comfortable silence. I didn't know why he said it. I knew he loved me, even if it was slightly forced love.

"I really love you too, Jacob. I don't know what I would do without you. I would've fallen apart by now." I told him, looking into his eyes.

"I know you do, Bella." He said, his ego always getting the best of him. "I just wanted to remind you. I don't just love you because of the imprint. I loved you way before that, since the first time I ever saw you. I don't want you to think that I'm forced to love you."

It was like he could read my thoughts. I looked down at the sand, ashamed that I had thought he _had _to love me. I was blushing red.

"Bella," he said lifting my chin so that I was looking at him again. "Don't look down, your blush is beautiful."

I smiled, and turned redder.

"I love you too, Jake. You're my best friend, and I'm thankful that you can be more. That you'll still take me, after figuring out what a mess I am."

"You're not a mess, Bells. Okay, you're a little clumsy, but nobody's perfect, right?"

Not to mention that I did reckless things for _months_ to hear the voice of the guy that I once thought I loved. But I hoped that I would never have to tell Jacob about that part of my life. It was the past, and I was ready to get over it.

"I think I'm more then a little clumsy." I laughed lightly.

After being quiet for a minute, Jake looked down.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry. I completely forgot about your leg. It probably hurts. Do you want to sit down?"

"Sure," I said, trying to downplay how much it hurt.

Jake placed his hand on my leg, trying to make it feel better with the heat.

I rested my head on his chest. "Thanks, Jake. You really do mean the world to me," I admitted pathetically.

He started running his hands through my hair, playing it. I thought I heard a peaceful rumbling in his chest, but I figured it was just my imagination.

"You too, Bella. You too."

It was peaceful and quiet. It wasn't an awkward silence, never did I have one with Jacob. The silences were always comfortable around us. We didn't need to talk around each other, we were perfectly happy like this.

I was almost asleep, when he put his finger underneath my chin to turn my head toward him.

After what seemed like ten minutes, our lips touched. It started out slow, just a normal sweet kiss. Then his tongue was begging for entry. I happily granted him it, and our tongues soon met. We didn't need to fight for dominance, since he won easily.

We didn't break apart until we both had to breathe. I started breathing heavily, and was embarrassed until I noticed he was too. I smiled up at him.

"Thanks, Jake. I needed to get my mind of things. That was perfect."

He smiled sweetly at me.

"We should probably go before our dad's come out here looking for us. We've been out here for over an hour." Jake told me, and helped me up.

"Really?" It seemed barely twenty minutes.

We started walking back toward the house.

**A/N: ANOTHER SEMI IMPORTANT NOTE. PREVIEW OF WHAT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE. I really didn't like this chapter. It was sort of a filler. Everything's coming out during the next chapter. Edward talking to Bella. Jake talking to Bella about Edward. And Bella talking to Jacob AND Edward **_**TOGETHER**_** about her life and choices. Ooh, sound good? I really don't know what my next story is going to be. Have any ideas? Maybe I'll make a poll… (: Anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Ten reviews till I update. Thanks for reading. This story is about to come to an end. ):**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I just want to say thank you guys SO much. I really wasn't going to update today, but I now have over 100 reviews, so how could I not update?! Especially since the last chapter was, frankly, horrible. Thanks again. This story would be NO WHERE without all of you loyal reviewers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters.

**We had just got home from Jake's house, and I was dead tired. But I wanted to take a quick shower before I went to bed.**

**I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed to the bathroom.**

…

"**Dad?" I called downstairs.**

"**Yeah!" He yelled up.**

"**I'm going to hit the sack! Good night!" I said loudly down.**

**I went into my bedroom, and was shocked when I was met with a cold breeze of air.**

**Hmm… I had left my window shut when I went to the bathroom. Curtains and all. Now it was wide open.**

**I almost had a heart attack when I went to go lay down and saw Edward on my bed.**

"**Edward!" I whisper-yelled. "You scared the hell out of me!"**

"**God, Bella, I thought you'd be happier to see me!" **

"**I'm really happy to see you." I slapped his upper arm. "But how could you do that to me? I was so scared, Edward! It would've been all my fault if something had happened to you!"**

"**No, Bella, it was my fault. I don't know how I even thought about doing it. At least I know you still care about me?" He said, with innocence in his eyes and my favorite crooked smile on his face. **

**I sighed. I knew I wouldn't win this one.**

"**Of course I care about you. I really missed you Edward."**

"**It would've been, what? Like a day since you last saw me?" **

**I rolled my eyes, and got under the covers.**

**I was used to Jacob, so Edward's cold skin was starting to freeze me.**

"**I'm sorry you're probably cold?" **

**I blushed, and nodded weakly.**

"**How was your day, love?" He asked me.**

"**First, Edward, you know I love you. But I don't love you like **_**that**_** anymore. More like a best friend, or older brother. I would rather you didn't call me 'love.' And my day was, okay. The last few hours have been fun, but before that thanks to **_**someone**_**, it wasn't too good. I'd ask how your's was, but…" I trailed off.**

"**Well, I got to see some old friends? Aro and Marcus knew Carlisle from years ago, so they were pleased to see me again. Except they wished it was for different reasons. They wouldn't give me what I wanted anyway. They didn't want to upset Carlisle. And there thoughts were answered when Carlisle came! Man, did Alice **_**yell**_** when she saw me! You would've thought I burned her closet down!" **

**I laughed. Alice will be Alice.**

"**She had a right to be mad at you…" I whispered.**

**I heard a growl. I thought maybe it was Edward, but I was wrong.**

"**Bella?" I heard a husky voice outside.**

"**Oh, hey, Jake.." I said. Jacob entered my room through the window and came and to stand next to my bed.**

"**What are you doing here, mutt?" Edward snarled at him.**

"**Well, Edward, I was on patrol. Trying to protect my **_**girlfriend**_** from danger. When I smelled a blo-vampire. I came to check and make sure everything was okay, apparently not. What are you doing here?" He asked Edward.**

"**Thanks, Jacob." I whispered. I knew he was trying hard to be nicer to Edward for my sake. He called him by a name, and stopped himself from calling him a bloodsucker. He really was trying, and that's all I could ask. Unlike Edward…**

**Edward looked at me, confused. Probably wondering why I said thanks, but then turned around to answer Jacob's question.**

"**I was coming to tell her I was okay. We needed to sort some things out, but that's none of your business, is it?" Edward said, still snarling. He looked ready to pounce.**

"**My business is his business…" I mumbled. **

**Jake smiled at me. "Bella, you don't need to defend me." He said sweetly.**

"**Really? I think she deserves her own life," Edward said ignoring me completely.**

"**She has a life. At least I can be myself around her, and don't act like she's a porcelain doll that can't take care of herself…" Jake told him.**

Not to my surprise, Edward started growling at him and took a step closer.

"Guys! Stop! Charlie's going to come in here and ask what is happening! Both of you need to leave. Right now. I'll talk to both of you tomorrow, but for tonight, you just need to leave."

"Bella…" Jake trailed off.

"Please, Jacob, leave," I told him. Even though it killed me to do it. He didn't do anything wrong. I just needed to clear my head.

They both headed out the window, and I just hoped nothing would happen between now and when I talked to them.

What if I had to choose? I didn't want to. I hoped that they would be able to get over themselves so both of them could play a role in my life. If I had to choose, it would be an obvious choice. Jacob. I couldn't live without him, and he would never leave me. Edward could easily leave me, and I had already proved to myself that I could live without him. It wouldn't be easy, but I could do it. I loved them both. In different ways, but I wanted both of them in my life.

I was so stressed. Not only was I going to have to have a _very _serious talks with two of the closest people in my life, but Mark was still a problem. Sam told me, not around Jacob of course, that it's going to happen soon, probably a couple of days before he phases.

I needed to relax. Jacob and Edward were not helping my situation at all. I felt my leg vibrate, and looked down to see my phone light up.

Speak of the devil…

_I'm really sorry for whatever I said, babe. I didn't mean it. Please forgive me. Do you still want me to pick you up for school tomorrow?_

Jacob was apologizing for something he didn't do. I felt bad for making him think I was mad at him. He didn't do anything whatsoever. He was polite the entire time. If anything, I should be thanking him.

_Of course I want you too. I'm not mad at you. I just need some time to clear my head. I love you, and I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night._

I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep soon, though. I had too much to think about. There was no way I would be able to fall asleep.

_Love you too. Sweet dreams._

I wanted to see Jake now, but it would have to wait until tomorrow.

I started wondering about Mark now. What would I do if I saw him about to phase? I had English with him, but that was the only time I saw him. Well, he sat pretty close to me at lunch. What would I do if I saw him shaking? He would think I was crazy if I just dragged him outside. What would I saw to the teachers? They would give me detention, for sure! What if he didn't phase after I took him outside? What would I say to him? I couldn't tell him. He couldn't know until it happened. I was _sworn_ to secrecy.

I was getting ahead of myself. I needed to breathe. _Breathe in - Breathe out - Breathe in - out - in - out. _

I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep. But my mind would not shut up about everything that was going to happen tomorrow!

I sat back up, and grabbed a CD player next to my bed. I proceeded to grab the CD of my favorite band, and laid back down. I turned the music up, and tried to concentrate. I listened to the guitar for a few minutes, and learned that the guitar player sounded quite good. Next, I listened to the drums. The drummer was good, but it sounded sort of… weak. Next the singer, he had a good voice. It was clear. I concentrated on the lyrics. Trying to find meanings in them.

I glanced at the clock, 4:30 AM.

Ugh, I groaned out loud. I was going to have to wake up in an hour.

Soon, I fell asleep.

What seemed like ten minutes later, my alarm was going off and I was out of bed.

I looked in the mirror on the way out of my bedroom and saw circles around my eyes. I needed sleep. It would have to wait though. Today was going to be a busy day.

**A/N: I was going to add more to this chapter, but it was already long. So it's just going to stretch into two chapters. Think I can get 15 reviews this time? I'll be happy with 10 reviews, if that's all I can get… But I REALLY want to hit over 150 before this story ends. So, EVERYBODY review. Oh yeah, POLL ON MY PROFILE. Go vote for it, because I can't make my decision until I really know what all of you want! So, review and then go vote! Pretty please! Thanks. ;) **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm not going to rant right now, but VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END.**

I grabbed the first thing I saw. It just happened to be a purple v-neck sweater and some jeans Alice bought for me. I looked in the mirror, terrified to see what I looked like. I almost looked… Good though.

My hair cascaded down my shoulders. The jeans fit tightly, but not so much it looked like I was trying to hard. The sweater showed off the little curves that I had. The purple color made my eyes stand out, in a good way.

**(Done with my Bella egotistical moment. It's safe. I had to do that. Sorry.)**

I went to the bathroom, and brushed my teeth and hair.

After I was done, I ran downstairs so I would have time to eat before Jake got here.

I nibbled on a piece of toast as I waited.

"You ready, Bella?" I heard a husky voice from the front room.

"There's this thing called knocking. Most courteous people do it." I said, sarcastically.

"This is practically my home, Bells. I don't need to knock. And when's the last time you knocked at my house?" He reminded me, jokingly.

"That's completely different." I said, exasperatedly throwing my arms in the air.

"I'm not even going to try and make sense of that. Since it's the same thing. Let's go before you're late for school. Oh, did I mention you look gorgeous?"

He placed his hand on the small of my back and led me to his car.

When I got to the passenger side, he opened my door and I slid in.

"Ugh. I feel like a baby. I wish I could just drive by myself." I groaned.

"Aw, don't you like getting to see me every morning?" He said, and winked at me.

"Hey, mister, eyes on the road!" I reminded him.

He chuckled, but did as I said. He was so whipped.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with all this Mark business?" He asked me concerned.

"I'll be fine, Jake. Stop worrying."

He sighed, and soon enough we were in the parking lot.

I leaned in and kissed him lightly, leaving him wanting more.

"Tease." He muttered.

"Hey, I heard that!" I informed him.

"What if you were supposed to?"

I rolled my eyes at him, and hopped out of the car.

"Love you. Come over tonight. I need to have a little talk to you and Edward."

And with that, I shut the door. Leaving no room for argument.

I happily walked to my first class as I was already running a bit late.

"Well, hello, Bella. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about last night," Edward said when I walked into English.

"Don't worry about it. Come over to my house, at about 4. I need to talk to you and Jake about my life."

"Bel-" He started.

"Eh!" I said, cutting him off. That shut him up.

"On a lighter note, that bracelet looks perfect on you. Even if it has that on it." He said, glaring at the wolf charm that Jake had given me for the bracelet.

"Edward…" I warned.

"I wish I had given it to you earlier…" He said, mainly to himself.

The bell rang, saving me from a conversation that I didn't want to have.

__________________________________________________________________________

The first half of the day swung by, and soon enough we were at lunch. I glanced around, looking to see where Mark was sitting. It had become a habit that I did everyday. So I knew where to be. It was the table in front of mine. He sat there everyday, but I couldn't break the habit of looking.

I went to the line, and grabbed an apple and some juice. I resumed my spot in between Alice and Angela.

"I don't know how you do it, Bella. How do you not feel awkward right now?" Angela asked me quietly, probably thinking Edward couldn't hear.

"Well, Edward and I are friends now. I just… I guess, Jake sort of took my heart. I moved on, and I just want to be friends with him. I'm hoping he can get himself to feel the same way, though."

"So, Bella…" Edward said, trying to stop this conversation between Angela and I.

"Edward." I nodded.

"Why haven't you been driving yourself to school? Did you finally realize that your truck wasn't safe? Though I don't think that Rabbit is any better." He practically growled at the end.

"Actually, I'm not allowed to drive. Would you mind asking Carlisle when I can again? I'm sure Jake is getting sick of towing me around…" I trailed off.

He chuckled, and went back to moving his food around the plate. I saw him trying to hide the disgusted look on his face when he smelled the food.

It was my turn to laugh when I noticed what a show they put on.

I looked up, trying to avoid my friends' gazes that would've certainly turned me red.

That's when I saw him. Mark was shaking. Hard.

I jumped out of my chair and raced to his table.

"Hey, Mark. Let's go outside." I grabbed his arm and almost pulled him outside.

Edward jumped up once he noticed.

"Bella, I'll take care of this. Go sit down." He really needed to stop growling after everything he said!

"Edward, no. You need to go sit down."

Mark willingly followed me outside.

We got to the school parking lot, and I walked to an empty space. His shaking was getting harder. I backed up a few steps. Far enough that I wouldn't be hurt.

"Mark, you're going to be okay. This is natural."

Then he exploded into a giant auburn wolf.

"Listen, I can explain everything to you. This isn't as bad as you think. You need to calm down. I'll get people down here that can help, but it will be much easier on all of us if you can just listen to me. Think about being human. Picture it in your mind. Think about humans, Mark, please." I desperately tried to get him back to human form before someone noticed. I remembered the calming words Sam always spoke to new members of the pack.

"Mark, you can do it. Trust me. Just try to be calm. Think about something happy." I was desperate. I didn't know what to do, and I didn't want to be treated like a baby when Sam came down and learned I couldn't control the problem. I needed to prove myself to the pack. This was the perfect way to do it.

Oh wait… He phased. Which means his clothes well… exploded. Uh. Gym clothes. I could do this. I could control this.

"I'm going to get you clothes. Keep trying to phase back, Mark. Please."

I ran to the gym, and grabbed gym clothes that were there for people that forgot their own.

Some people gave me weird glances, but it didn't stop me.

He was still a wolf when I got back outside.

"Here, I got you some clothes to put on. You're clothes get destroyed when you phase. Please try and phase back. It would mean a lot to me."

Slowly, he morphed back into his human form. I turned away from him as he got dressed.

"Bella, what was that?! One second I'm eating lunch. Then the next I'm shaking and you're dragging me out of the cafeteria. Next, I explode into a giant dog!" He cried.

"Listen, have you ever been to La Push?" I asked him.

"Just for a few trips to the beach…"

"Okay, they have these legends… Well, see they phase into wolves. It's their ancestry. We don't know how you got the gene. But you did. Probably your mom fooling around with one of the guys down there. Anyway, they're like the protectors of La Push. The leader, Sam, will probably make you transfer down to that school. If you don't want to though, I'm sure I can convince him differently."

This would be hard enough without having to be the new kid at school.

"Hold on, I'm a werewolf?! Wait, are you one?"

"No, one of them imprinted on me…"

"Imprinted?"

"I'm really not the one to be explaining this to you. Let me call the pack."

I hit 2, and the phone only rang once before Jake answered.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Jake. Well, Mark just phased. I got him out in time, got him some clothes, and he's back in human form. I told him a little, but I think he's confused. Can you and Sam come down here, please?"

"We'll be there in fifteen minutes."

**A/N: Whoo. Another chapter. Okay, IMPORTANT: Most of you are voting for Bella/Another Werewolf. I'm thinking that the plot line will be something along the lines of: Bella raped after Edward leaves, one of the werewolves imprints, she's not ready, he tries to help her cope… Blah, blah, blah. So, what do we think about that? Tell me in your review. Also, what werewolf do we want her to imprint on? So I need a few things from you guys: 1. Review. 2. In your review, tell me if you like that plot line. If you have a different idea, please let me know. 3. Also in your review, tell me what werewolf you would like. 4. Go vote for the poll. Okay, and I want to write my Bella/Edward story. I'll probably post a couple chapters. But my imprint stories will be first priority. THANKS! 10 reviews=update.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I really wasn't planning on updating again today. But I got my ten reviews. So I guess I will. ALSO, I think a few of you didn't quite get it. The author's note at the bottom of the last chapter was for a totally different imprint story. Not this one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

"Bella, are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Jacob said, running up to me.

Jacob and Sam had just gotten here. Sam was still walking over here, since Jake had booked it over.

"I'm fine. He didn't touch me, Jake. Stop freaking out."

He wrapped me in a huge hug.

"Thank God." He whispered.

"I have to say thank you, Bella. You did a very good job here. Not everyone would be able to get a brand new werewolf phased back into human form," Sam told me once he was over by us.

"No problem, Sam. It was the least I could do."

"Well, I'm sure you need an explanation, Mark…" Sam said, facing Mark now.

"Bella explained a bit of it to me, but I still don't really understand."

"Alright, so I'll get you transferred to the Quileute school…" Sam started.

"Uh, Sam," I spoke up. "I don't think that's a great idea. I mean, I know you want him to be around the rest of the pack. But I think this situation will just be made worse if he has to leave all his friends and be the new kid at school. Unless you want to go to that school?" I asked Mark.

"I want to stay here, Sam, right? That's your name?" Mark said quietly.

"I don't know if that's the best idea. I understand, really I do. But around so many Cullens!" Sam exclaimed.

I forgot about that detail. Maybe it would be best for Mark to move schools. I doubted he would be able to be around them for 6 hours a day.

"Wait, the Cullens? I mean they're a strange family, but it seems like they are nice enough? You dated one, right Bella?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I did. But there are some things you don't know about them…" I trailed off.

"How about we all go back to my house? Emily will probably have some food made, and then we can talk about all of this in private," Sam suggested.

"Great idea," Jake said. "I can smell them out here. There really isn't room in my car though…"

"Hmmm…" Sam said, trying to think of a different idea.

"I have my car. Someone can come with me." Mark said.

Sam, of course, was the one to go and drive with Mark. We started off on the way to La Push.

"Well, how was your day besides all of this happening?" Jake asked me.

"Pretty good. Gone by fast. How was your day?"

"Eh, could've been better. It was pretty boring."

"I bet you're glad I got you out of school then."

"You are right about that. How was everything with _him_?"

"Okay… I'm surprised that he let me outside with Mark. He probably didn't completely understand what was going on."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Soon enough, we were back in La Push.

I was nibbling on a muffin that Emily had made while Sam explained to Mark.

"See, the Cullens are our enemy. They are the reason that we have to phase and protect La Push. They're the cold ones. Or more commonly known as vampires."

Now for Mark's reaction.

"Is this some sort of joke? Werewolves and vampires? What type of world is this? And you knew all along? But you still were next to him?" He said, facing me.

"Yes, I knew…" I muttered. That was not the reaction I was expecting.

"Mark, the thing is… They really are our enemy. Their scent is just proof of that. We don't know if you'd be able to control yourself around them," Sam told him.

"But I don't want to be the new kid at school. I only moved here three years ago. I don't want to go through that again," Mark said.

"I have an idea. How about he goes to school for a couple days, we see how it works out, and then decide from there," I suggested.

"Hmmm… That might work. We'll try, but Mark if you get upset… You need to run out of school. Do not phase around humans. Horrible things will happen. And I'm not just talking about injuries. It will cause chaos." Sam told him strictly. Sam's eyes had drifted to Emily, as Jacob had to me.

"Yeah, since there are always accidents…" Jake told him.

"Exactly, Jake. Accidents. Meaning nothing was on purpose and you shouldn't be sorry," I countered.

I saw the confused look on Mark's face out of the corner of my eye. It looked like he was about to ask something, but Sam told him differently.

"We'll talk about it later." Sam whispered to him, probably expecting I wouldn't be able to hear him.

"I should probably be going. I need to tell Charlie of today's exciting events." I said, mainly to myself and Jake.

"I can drive you home? My mom is going to freak out if she figures out that I left school and didn't come home."

"Thanks, that would be great. I can't drive, as you can see. Bye, Jacob. You're still coming over later, right?" I asked him.

"Of course. At about 5:30, okay?"

I nodded, and with that we walked out.

"So…" Mark started once we were driving. "What happened to your leg? I meant to ask."

"Well, like Jacob said… Sometimes they can't control their tempers. He got a little angry when he was too close to me and this happened. Then you saw Emily's face, right? Yeah, the same thing happened with her," I told him.

"I would never hurt you…" He trailed off.

Uh, did he sound too friendly when he said that? It was probably just my imagination, but I just brushed it off. Well, I was going to make sure this was all cleared up.

"Oh yeah, no one explained imprinting to you. See, imprinting is this thing that happens to the pack. When they see their soul mate, they are pretty much drawn to them. It's like love at first sight, but a lot stronger. You can tell them everything. There are no secrets with the person you imprinted on. You can tell them what you are. You suddenly feel like you can't live without them. The person that you imprinted on feels the same way…" I trailed off. I knew exactly how it felt.

"Bella, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know all of this? I mean, if you aren't a member of the pack and this has to be kept a secret?" He asked.

"Someone imprinted on me, Mark." I said, like it was obvious.

"Who?" Man, this kid was oblivious.

"Jacob," I said bluntly.

"Oh…" He trailed off.

Finally we were back at my house.

I told Mark thanks, and had to stop myself from running to the door.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Bella, you in there?" Jake said, walking into the house.

"I'm in here," I said from the living room.

Once he got in, I moved from my laying down position to sitting up.

He sat down next to me, and snaked his arm around my waist pulling me closer.

"Ugh, today has been so long. I just want it to end." I complained into his shoulder.

He chuckled, and put his finger under my chin making me look at him.

"When's Edward coming?" He asked.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Speak of the devil…" I muttered.

"Come in!" I yelled.

Edward joined us in the living room, and sat at a chair next to us.

I tried to wiggle out of Jacob's arm, but he left it around my waist. I was cold, so I wasn't going to voice my complains.

"So let's just get to the point. I love you both. I want you both in my life. But you have to stop arguing! I understand that you don't want to be in the same room, but even when you're just with me. You have names. No bloodsucker or pup. It's Edward and Jacob."

"Bella, Jacob is dangerous. You can't be mad that I just want you to be safe," Edward said to me.

"Edward, when you left… It tore me to pieces. Jacob was there to help me. Then when he changed, it just proved the fact that Jacob always knew. We were meant to be together. I can't live without him Edward," I told him.

"Alright, I understand that Bella. I should've never left you… I'll try to be better with Jacob. I just have to ask you one thing, and I'm sure Jacob will agree with me."

"I doubt it," Jacob muttered.

"Shoot," I told him.

"Please, try and avoid being around Mark alone. Always be with Jacob or someone," He pleaded with me.

"Edward, just because he's new to it…" I started.

"No, Bella. That isn't it. Yes, he is a new werewolf. That's bad enough! But you should hear his thoughts! They're worse then Mike's!"

I wasn't being suspicious then.

"Mike?" Jacob asked.

"He's one of my friends at school," I told him.

"Yeah, right. Mike is this kid that has had a huge "crush" on Bella since the day she got here. And his thoughts about her… Are interesting."

"If that's true, Bella, he's right. Don't be alone around him for too long. Did you tell him about us?" Jacob asked me.

"Yeah, on the way home. I told him about imprinting. You'll be able to hear them too…" I told Jake.

"Hopefully I don't rip him apart for thinking that way about you. Just act like you did around me at first. Except for the hand holding, and constantly being alone together part."

I chuckled. I knew what he meant. I had to remind Jacob about us just being friends _a lot._

"I'll leave you two alone. I promised Emmett we could go far away tonight. The weather isn't going to be in our favor tomorrow. So, I'll see you in a couple days," He said to me.

I nodded, and he left.

**A/N: Alright, so I still want your opinions on my idea that I said at the end of the last chapter. I need to make my decision soon. 10 reviews=update**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This story is sadly coming to an end. I'm thinking 2-3 more chapters. Let's get lots of reviews so I can end it on a happy note!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, but Mark. I own him.**

The next few days were hard. I didn't have Alice or Edward around, and I still had to avoid Mark. I couldn't wait for them to get home.

When they did, I stayed close to Edward. I watched Mark throughout the day to make sure he didn't get too angry. I could tell when his thoughts started to get bad though. Edward would start walking more defensively.

"Edward, chill out. It's going to be fine," I told him. He wrinkled his nose.

We were in 6th period, thank God. The day was almost over. After today, only 2 weeks left of school. Due to Jacob being a year younger then me, I was taking a year off. Then I planned on going to a close college. Jacob couldn't leave La Push. Prom was on Friday. Jacob said that we should go and surprisingly Edward agreed with him. I instantly ignored both of them if they brought it up.

"What are you thinking so hard about, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Just the end of the year. How I'm never going most of these people ever again," I told him.

"The Denali clan is coming down tonight," Edward changed the subject.

"How long are they going to be here?"

"A week, I think."

I nodded, and the bell rang. "See you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah," He replied.

I headed toward Edward's car. I was getting my cast removed today. Edward was taking me to the hospital, Carlisle was taking me home, and then I was taking my truck to La Push.

There was a bonfire in La Push tonight. We were telling Mark all of the stories. He hadn't phased since the first time. He thought he was a monster, and he was still mad at his mom for not telling him.

We tried to explain that she probably didn't know, but he wouldn't listen to us. Sam said that he needed to start phasing, or else he would explode when he wasn't angry.

Charlie knew where I was going to be, so I didn't have to bother about going home.

…………

I got to the hospital in about 5 minutes.

The receptionist saw me walking in, and directed me toward Carlisle's office.

I knocked on the door, even though it was open. It felt weird just walking in.

"Come in, Bella," He called.

"Hello Carlisle," I said.

"I bet you can't wait to get that thing off," he joked.

He led me towards one of the rooms, and started cutting the cast.

"Edward told me the Denali clan was coming to visit…" I tried to make conversation.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Tanya just wants to see Edward now that he's single again," he joked.

"Do me a favor, Carlisle. Tell him to give her a chance. I want him to be happy. He deserves it."

"I will. I want him to be happy, too. Well you're all done."

"Thank you!" I told him.

………………………………

Soon enough, I was in La Push.

"Jacob?" I called.

I walked into the living room, and saw a note on the couch.

_In the garage._

_-J_

I left the living room, and headed out towards the garage.

When I got out there, he was under the rabbit fixing something.

"Hey!" I said.

"Oh, hey, Bella. Hold on, I'm almost done. Will you hand me the black tool with the rounder top?" He asked me.

"I know what a wrench is, Jake," I told him, but handed it to him anyway.

"Thanks."

He was under there for a few more minutes.

"Sorry, Bells. The Rabbit was having some problems earlier; I just needed to fix it up. You got your cast off!" He exclaimed.

Jacob was wearing a tight white t-shirt. His muscles were very visible under the shirt. It had some oil marks on it, but it just completed the look. He was wearing loose black jeans and black shoes. I realized I was staring too late.

"Like what you see?" He asked.

"Maybe," I said, and walked closer to him.

"Finally I don't have to be as careful with you."

"Ha-ha. You still could probably break me in two."

"I could. I guess I'll still have to be a little careful," he said and brought our lips together.

He placed his hand on the small of my back, while mine were tangled in his hair.

I heard someone clear their throat and I pulled away from Jake.

"What are you guys doing here? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something," Jacob muttered to Quil and Embry.

"Well, we thought you were working on your car. Apparently that isn't the case," Quil said.

I blushed a deep red and cowered into Jake.

"Sam wants us. Mark phased, and he's all pissy," Embry said.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I'll hurry," He told me.

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to go to the beach. Oh wait, I needed to tell you something. There are going to be some more vampires here for the next few days. Friends of the Cullens."

"Thanks for telling me. I'll be back soon." He kissed my cheek, and followed Quil and Embry out the door.

Once he was gone, I walked to the beach.

**JPOV**

_How are things over there? _Quil asked.

_He's still angry. He won't phase back. _Sam said.

_You know I can hear you, right? _Mark reminded us.

_Sam, do I really have to be here? If this is going nowhere, Bella is over at my house,_ I told him.

At the mention of Bella, Mark's thoughts drifted to her. He was thinking about her in ways only I should be allowed to.

I growled.

_Mark, you need to control your thoughts. Jacob, you can leave in a few minutes._ Sam said.

_I can't even think about her?! It's not like Jacob has dibs on her! _Mark exclaimed.

_Actually, Mark, that's exactly what it is. She's mine._ I growled.

_And she wouldn't be happy if you ripped his throat out. Chill out Jake, _Embry said.

_You can go Jake, _Sam said.

_Thanks, _I said.

I ran to the beach, and then phased back.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is probably the second to last chapter. I'll make it long. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**BPOV**

"Bells?" I heard from behind me. I jumped, startled.

"Oh, hey Jake. How was everything?" I asked.

He groaned. "Mark needs to gain control of his thoughts if he doesn't want me to kill him."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"But you would be wrong. Sam let me leave because I was honestly about to rip his throat out. No one should be thinking about you like that, Bells, well except me." He winked.

I blushed. "Is the bonfire still on for tonight?"

"It should be. We still have about an hour before we need to head down there though. We can just stay here for a while?" He asked.

I would've loved to stay at the beach, but of course my body had to betray me and Jake noticed my goose bumps and my teeth chattering.

"Oh, I guess I didn't notice it was cold out."

He pulled his arms around me to warm me up. "You're freezing!" He exclaimed.

"We can't all have temperatures in the hundreds, Jake."

"Maybe it would be best if we headed back to my house…"

I tried to protest, but he wouldn't hear it. We walked the short distance back to his house.

"Is everyone going to be there tonight?" I asked.

"Just about. Kim and Jared have to go to some cousin's wedding? But other then that, everyone should be there."

"That sucks. I miss her. I haven't seen Kim in a long time."

Kim and I had become closer over the long days I spent in La Push. I had gotten close with Emily and Leah too, but it seemed like I had more in common with Kim. Emily was almost three years older then us, and Leah. Well, she was a temperamental werewolf.

Once we were back at Jake's, we laid down on the couch. It was a tight fit, but I think we both liked it that way.

Jacob put on a movie that I didn't recognize. I wasn't planning on actually watching the movie anyway. Jake was running his hands though my hair, so it was quite difficult to focus on anything else.

Suddenly, Jake turned me over so I was facing him.

Before I knew what was happening, he started kissing me. His tongue went across my bottom lip, and I granted him entrance.

He was kissing me in a way that he hadn't before. Like he didn't know how much time we had left together. He pulled my shirt off, and threw it to an unknown place. I proceeded to take his off too.

…**. Blah blah blah. Them making out. Use your imagination. I know what you're all thinking, but "**_**nothing**_**" happens. They DO NOT do ****it.**

We were laying on the couch, breathing heavily. Both of us still shirtless, and the movie still playing in the background.

My phone started ringing. "Can't escape from the real world for long, I guess…" Jake said.

I groaned and Jake handed my phone to me. "Hello?"

"Hey Bella. Uh, you sound… breathless. I don't want to know why."

Jacob started laughing loudly. I put my hand across his mouth so Embry wouldn't hear.

"Hey, Embry. Yeah, I've been busy. Sorry. Was there a reason you called?" I asked.

"Well, it's sort of 6:15. We were wondering if you two were ever going to come. Jake's phone went straight to voice mail, so I had to call you and…"

"Oh, dang it. I lost track of time. Sorry, we'll be down there in a few minutes."

I hung up the phone, and tried to get up. Jake was holding me down still.

"Jake, we need to go. We're already 15 minutes late. I blame you for distracting me," I said, in mock anger.

"Well, its your fault for being so damn irresistible." I blushed.

I got up, and went to find my shirt. I threw Jake his.

"Come on," I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the Rabbit.

He opened my door, and then headed to get in…

………………………………

"Finally you guys are here," Embry said when we arrived. "I do _not _need to know what happened that made you so late. Please, save us from the gory details."

"Nothing happened," I told him sternly, blushing.

"Unfortunately," Jake whispered tightening his grip around my waist.

I shot him a glare, and playfully slapped his arm.

"Nothing is going to happen," I said again. This time directed towards Jake.

"Psh, how could you resist this?" He motioned to himself, rolling his eyes.

I heard Mark growl, but I figured it was my imagination. He couldn't honestly still have his little "crush" on me after all of this.

"Can we finally start?" Sam asked jokingly.

"Yeah!" Jake told him, and we went to sit down.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Bells, please. It's just one night. It's not going to hurt you," Jake said, giving me his best puppy dog eyes.

It was the next morning, and Charlie had just left to go fishing with Billy.

"Jake… You know why I don't want to."

He looked down at me.

"FINE! We can go! Just stop looking at me like that!"

"Thank you Bella! I know you'll be glad. You wouldn't want to miss out on this experience. You're never going to see half of your friends ever again, and I know they'll be glad you're coming."

"I don't see why we can't go to yours next year…" I groaned.

He shook his head at me. I can't believe I just agreed to this. I was going to prom. Prom, the worst of the worst. Worse then any other dance, especially because it was senior prom.

I knew why Jake wanted to go. Or rather didn't want to go. That was the thing, he wasn't doing this because he wanted to go. He just wanted me to go. I guess in the long run I would probably be happy I sucked it up and went, but right now I wasn't at all.

"Let me call Alice."

I grabbed my phone, and dialed her number.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" She answered after one ring.

"I'm going," I groaned again.

"You are!? Tell Jacob thank you! We have to go dress shopping. I mean, it's a bit inconvenient that I can't see the prom to see what we're wearing… But it's okay! Thank you so much for agreeing Bella! Well, the Denali's are coming today instead. So, maybe we can go later tonight?" Alice asked.

"Any plans for tonight, Jake?" I asked him, hoping he would say yes.

"Nope. Go have fun with Alice." I glared at him.

"Alright, sure. Tonight sounds good."

After confirming some details, I said goodbye.

**A/N: Okay, I know I said I was going to make this chapter long… I lied. I'm going to post the next chapter TODAY (maybe) and that's going to be prom. I might post it today. I think I will. I don't know. If I don't post that. I will post a chapter for a different story. Alright, so review like crazy! They make me happy. Can I ask for 10 reviews?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: IMPORTANT! READ! Oh my gosh. I'm on writing overload right now. I have four stories being written currently, and two more ideas in my head. What I think I'm going to do is post a chapter for all of them, and then see which one gets the most response. Whichever gets the most, I'll update the most. As for this story, its my first priority until I'm done with it. I'll let you all know when I post the other stories… Or you can just add to me to your author's alerts when you review for my amazing chapter. Wink-wink. I think I'm going to post them tonight? But it all depends… Okay, now nothing happens at the bonfire. Mark behaves himself for the most part, now on to the prom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. **

"Alice, I'm not wearing that. End of discussion."

"Bella, it's only for one night. Please? Jacob would die to see you in this."

"Do you see this dress? It barely covers anything! Plus, it probably cost you a fortune."

"First, don't worry about the cost. Money-shmoney. As for the second part, it covers plenty. There is even a matching shall! That will cover more!" She begged. "You're going to agree anyway. And you're going to look beautiful in it." She tapped her temple.

"Fine, Alice. Fine. Now I better start getting ready, or I'm going to be late."

While Alice did my hair and makeup, I looked down at the dress. I couldn't believe I was wearing it. The top had a v-neck that was low. Very low. I mean, everything was covered but barely! The dark blue dress was about two inches above my knee. The bottom poofed out a little bit, and had a designed white piece underneath that showed a little bit at the bottom. **(I don't know what it's called. You know like at the bottom of dresses how they have the designed piece that shows like a half an inch? And it's really itchy? Haha) **

Soon enough, we were done. Alice told me to close my eyes, and I assumed she was leading me to the full length mirror in her bedroom.

Sure enough, she was. I looked… beautiful. My long brown hair was curled into perfect ringlets that fell down my chest. The color eye shadow accented my eyes perfectly. I looked fancy enough for the occasion, but not too bad. The mascara was a bit darker then I would've chosen, but it was Alice. What could I expect?

"Thank you, Alice," I said, almost crying.

"Oh no! You are _not_ crying and ruining all my hard work!" She yelled.

"I've gotta get home. Jake should be there soon. I'll see you there?"

"Of course! You look beautiful, Bells!" She told me as I walked downstairs and out of the house.

I was in a bit of a trance state as I drove home. The truck was slowly coming to its death, and I knew it. It made a horrible grinding sound if I drove over 50 now. It had become even louder, if that was possible. Alice said she had heard me from miles away. She even insisted on helping me get a new car. I wouldn't allow it though. It was horrible enough when I was with Edward.

Alice had told me that Tanya had been hinting around to take her to prom. Alice thought he was going to just to keep Esme and Carlisle happy. I was glad though. I wanted him to move on and get his happy ending.

The doorbell rang, making me jump. I looked up at the clock, not realizing that 10 minutes had passed.

"Sorry I was late…" he started.

"Don't worry about it," I told him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

"Wow, Bells. You look beautiful. That dress looks amazing on you."

I then realized he hadn't looked at my eyes since he came in.

"Like what you see?" I said, stealing his words.

He nodded, and pulled me into a hug. This soon turned into a makeout session until we heard someone clear their throat.

"I don't need to see that, kids. Don't make me change my mind, Jake," he said warningly.

"About what?" I asked instinctively.

"About liking me," Jake said quickly.

"Let me snap a few pictures for Renee, or she'll be mad," Charlie said.

Too late for my liking, we left and arrived at my school. Where everyone I knew was spending time together for one of the last times.

I wasn't going to let myself be sad tonight. It was supposed to be perfect. Unfortunately, the first song was slow. Meaning I was going to have to dance. I felt the familiarity when Jake led me on to the dance floor. So many things had changed since that one dance at Junior Prom. It was hard to believe it happened barely a year ago. Edward and I had gotten closer, then he left for months. Jacob became my best friend. He soon imprinted on me. I learned that my dad knew all along. Edward nearly got himself killed. All of the Cullens came back. And now, I was dancing in the arms of my prince charming.

It was hard to believe Jake and I hadn't even been together for a year! An outsider would think that we had been dating since freshman year. We loved each other so much, and I knew one day I would marry him and have his children. Not for a while, though.

The song ended, and a more upbeat one came on. We snuck off the dance floor and went to sit by Angela and Ben.

"You guys having fun?" Angela asked.

"Well, you know I'm not a big fan of dancing…" I said.

"But yes, we are." Jake finished.

The rest of the dance went by in the same pattern, and soon it was over. Jake took me to his car a few minutes before it was over.

"You want to go down to the beach?" He asked.

"Sure. Charlie said I could be a little bit late tonight," I told him.

He squeezed my hand, but I could feel a bit of tension in the air.

………………………………

We were walking along the beach, hand in hand. Then Jake pulled me over to a log, and we sat down.

"Bella, tonight has been wonderful. Thank you for agreeing to going. I don't want you to miss out," he explained.

"I know, Jake. I had fun. It would've been a nightmare with anyone except you."

I laid my head on his chest. But minutes later, he pulled away and stood up.

"What's up, Jake?" I asked.

He got down on one knee, and I didn't understand what he was doing.

"Isabella, I love you with my life. We're meant to be together, and I don't know what I did without you for so many years. I've known that I've loved you since you first came here and we talked on this beach. Bella, will you marry me?"

No. He wasn't asking this. Many thoughts flooded through my head at the moment. Happiness, Jake just proposed! The love of my life is asking if I'll be with him forever! Tell him yes, woman! Then there was another part. Confusion. Did he mean this? Did he really love me or was it the imprint? I loved him, but was I ready for marriage? I hadn't even finished high school yet. I mean, I knew I would marry him one day… But this soon?

I thought all of this within two seconds, and now I had to answer Jake. Yes or no? What would my answer be? My whole life depended on this very moment.

**Ooh cliffy! Now, review. Honestly, I will make her say no if I don't get at least ten reviews. So, you really should all review. Plus, if I make it to fifteen…. I might, just MIGHT, update tomorrow. But who knows? Me. So make me happy, please! (:**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This is going to be a **_**long**_** author's note, but I have a lot to say. First, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! I got 21 reviews for the last chapter, which is more then I ever have before. Maybe threatening to make her say no got your attention? Hmm… Anyway, I send a personal thank you to: Brit232 , xXNeonPurpleMoonXx , caryll , Denise Black , .lautner. , dreamsoferic , xxcharlie93xx , gimpy810 , 101 , TwilightMonkey , Naomi , x-team jasper-x , wolfgurl23 , lilly , wrhayter , specialkaeday , LuvsEmTallDarkAndHandsome , goldengirl62 , Texas' Sweetheart , aLiSOn395 , Thrisha619 , Kathy Hiester , AGirlBrushedRed340 , AxElaD1411. Every one of these people reviewed for my last chapter. I'm sure there are PLENTY of loyal reviewers that didn't review for the last one, and there's a big thank you sent out to all of you too! But these people deserved it because you don't know how happy I was when I turned on my computer and 60 new messages in my inbox. Also, I posted three new stories. Two more are currently in the works in my brain, but I don't know when they'll be posted. You can check out my stories here: Hurt- .net/s/5412936/1/Hurt**

**I'm Not Over You- .net/s/5412826/1/Im_Not_Over_You**

**Best Friends For Never- .net/s/5412799/1/Best_Friends_For_Never**

**Thanks guys! Go check them out! So far, Hurt is by far getting the most response.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

"Yes, Jake. Yes, a million times yes. I love you so much," I said and wrapped my arms around him. He put a finger on my chin and pushed my lips up toward him so they met.

"I can't wait for you to be Mrs. Jacob Black," he whispered.

"That has a ring to it…" I couldn't wait either. "But Jake, we're still in high school!"

"I don't care. I love you. That's all that matters. If it was up to me, we would just be getting eloped tonight…"

"I have a feeling Charlie would be even more mad if we did that…" I trailed off.

"I forgot we still had to tell everyone. Let's just plan a lunch tomorrow, and we can tell everyone then. I have some more news I want to tell everyone too."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Nope," he said, popping the p. "You'll have to wait till tomorrow. It's a surprise!"

"Alright…" I said. "I don't want to go home yet. How about we go back to your house?" I asked.

"Sure, I don't think Billy's home yet," he said, winking at me.

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. I thought I knew you better then that," I said and his face fell.

He grabbed my hand and we walked back together. My ring glistened in the moonlight and it reminded me that soon I would belong to Jacob forever. It made this night feel even more real.

We soon got to Jacob's house that was just a couple blocks away from the beach. Once we got there, he pulled me onto the couch which led to a steamy make-out session.

Before I knew it, we had moved to his bedroom and were half dressed. I gave him a begging look.

"Are you sure, Bells?" he asked.

"I'm positive."

…………………(Insert your imagination here because I don't feel comfortable writing it)………………

"That was amazing," Jake said to me. Out of breath.

I nodded my head, still recovering. We heard the door open, and I jumped up.

Jake also got up. He threw me my dress and undergarments and I quickly got dressed. When I looked up, he was already completely clothed. I started trying to smooth out my hair.

"You look fine, Bells."

I walked into the living room, while Billy was in the kitchen. I quickly sat on the couch, and Jake sat next to me.

"Hey, Billy. When did you get here? I didn't hear you come in," I said quickly.

"I just got home. You're still here?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, I didn't quite feel like going home yet," I said.

At the most horrible time ever, a light turned off which flashed on my ring. Billy looked over, shocked.

"You proposed?!" He asked, sounding partly happy.

"Yeah," Jake said.

"Billy, can you please, please, please, not tell Charlie? I'm going to tell him tomorrow along with the pack. Please?" I asked him, begging. Charlie was surely not going to take the news well.

"You have my word for it. And congrats! It took me a lot longer to get up the courage to ask your mom to marry me," he said to Jacob.

"I guess I should take you home now."

__________________________________________________________________________

"Hurry up, Dad! It's time to go!" I told him. We were driving together to the Blacks'.

"I don't even see why we're going over. Isn't it just you kids that are going to be there?" He complained.

Apparently there was a game on today that he couldn't miss. I just laughed at him and told him it was important.

"I have a surprise! I want to tell everyone together!" I told him.

…

Emily was sitting next to me, and I was pretty sure she knew. She kept glancing at me out of the corner of her eye.

About ten minutes after we got there, Quil was whispering to Embry. It made me self conscious. Did they know? About either thing?

"Alright, Bella and I have some big news."

"You're pregnant?!" Charlie exclaimed.

"No, no, no, Dad! I am _not_ pregnant!" I yelled.

"Thank God… I mean, I'm glad you two are together. I just am not ready to be a grandpa!" He said, relieved.

"We're getting married!" Jake exclaimed.

"CALLED IT!" I heard Quil yell. "You owe me $20, Embry."

I noticed he bet high. I wonder what Embry thought it was.

"If you don't mind me asking, Embry, what did you think the news was going to be?" He asked.

"I agreed with your dad, actually. Not that I think of you that way, Bella. I just figured it was a matter of time before our little Jakey here got to you."

I looked down, my face bright red. My dad was here for heavens sake! Embry did not know that this was not the time to say that. I could feel my dad's anger.

"Actually, that isn't all the news," Jake said. "I'm going to stop phasing. I want to grow old with Bella. You guys are still family and I'll still hang out with all of you, I just want to start aging with her."

I could feel the tears coming. He was giving up his favorite thing. A huge part of his life, for me!

"I believe you both owe me 20 bucks," Sam spoke up.

I think we all laughed at that.

___________________________________________________________________________

**(One Month Later)**

I heard the alarm go off. That was the worst five minutes of my life. I squeezed my eyes tight, and opened them up a teeny tiny bit. There, I saw the pink plus sign. We did it once! Of course the odds weren't in our favor.

My heart skipped a beat. Confusion, embarrassment, anger, and finally undeniable happiness.

I gripped my cell phone, and hit the numbers that I had memorized by now.

"Bella? Is everything okay?" My favorite husky voice said on the other line.

"Everything's fine, Jake. Perfect. I-I'm pr-pregnant," I stuttered.

**A/N: Whoo. I knew you ALL wanted that to happen, you sick little pervs. (: Just kidding. Hmm… This is the last chapter. Maybe an epilogue with the wedding or something though. Depends how many reviews I get for this chapter. 23+, I'll make an epilogue. Less, no epilogue. Hopefully you review. **


	18. Epilouge

**A/N: Eh, I didn't get all the reviews I wanted but I didn't want to leave you all hanging. So, I'm posting this anyway.**

"Mommy!" I heard Jasey yell.

"What's wrong?" I said as she ran into my arms.

"Zack is being mwean to mee!" She cried.

"I'm sorry. What'd he do?" I asked her.

"He stowle Pillow!" She whined.

Yeah, my 3 year old daughter named her teddy bear Pillow. I didn't understand it at all. Zack always terrorized her when Jake wasn't home. He was out helping Sam right now, so the twins couldn't give me a moment of silence.

It had been obvious once I saw them what we would name them. I had always liked the two names, and it fit them both perfectly.

Jake had been pretty good through my pregnancy. He was by my side through the weird cravings, the morning sickness, and was with me when my water broke two weeks early. We ended up eloping a few weeks after I learned I was pregnant. Jake and I had bought the house about a month after that. Of course, Billy and Charlie just _had _to pitch in even with my complaints.

"Zack, give Jasey her bear back," I told him.

"Okayyyyyy." Zack did as I said, and handed Pillow back to her.

"Are you two hungry?" I asked.

They both nodded excitedly, and I went into the kitchen to cook them something.

I was still in the kitchen when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Don't answer the door!" I yelled, mainly to Zack.

He thought he was brave, and had been a bit reckless the last few months. I missed the days that he couldn't walk sometimes.

Due to my warning, I could hear Zack opening the door. We really did need a higher lock on it.

"Who are you?" I heard Zack's little voice.

Being a paranoid mother, I ran into the living room since it was someone Zack didn't know.

"Edward?!" I yelled and ran into his arms.

I couldn't believe it was him. They had left after graduation. I didn't even get a chance to tell them I was pregnant. They left with no warning, and I figured that it was probably for the best. I tried calling all of them, but there was never an answer. I guessed that Alice couldn't see my future since I was constantly wrapped up in Jake.

"Well, hello to you too Bella. Who is this?" He asked motioning to Zack and Jasey.

"This is Zack and Jasey. They're my kids," I told him. He smiled at them.

"Who's he Mommy?" Jasey whispered to me. Little did she know that whispering wasn't going to help.

"This is your Uncle Edward. He's one of Mommy's best friends," I told her. Even though I hadn't seen him in almost four years.

"How old are they?" He asked.

"They turned three a few months ago," I told him. "I called you the night I figured out. The line was disconnected though. When I called the hospital, they told me that you had left."

"I'm sorry, Bells. But I knew it would be easier for you if I didn't tell you."

"You were right… I've just missed you! Aren't you going to be in trouble if someone sees you though? Usually people don't look 17 when they're supposedly 22. You haven't aged a bit."

"I know. I just wanted to see you. I've missed you a lot Bells. Oh, yeah. I've got some big news. I'm sort of seeing someone. You remember Tanya, right?"

"Oh, I'm so happy Edward! I wanted you to move on so much! I've missed you too. Jake should be back soon. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you too."

After getting past the werewolf vs. vampire thing, Jacob and Edward got along pretty well.

"Oh, alright. I guess I'll stick around a bit longer then. No one really knows I'm here. If anyone knew, they'd all want to come with and I didn't know if you were going to be okay seeing us. I didn't want Alice to be sad," he said.

"That's probably for the best. Zack's a wee bit protective, and I don't think he'd do to well around a bunch of strangers. Maybe you and Alice can come down another time? We have a guest room," I told him.

"She'd love to hear that. But if she comes, I don't think I can stop everyone else from coming… Maybe we'll just have to have a family trip down here. After I tell Alice you have twins, she's going to come down here immediately. Rosalie's missed you too. Apparently she's gotten over the whole hating you thing."

I laughed. It was so easy being around Edward now.

"I noticed you kept the bracelet," Edward said looking down at my wrist.

"Why wouldn't I? I love it. Plus, then not as many people notice the scar. I've gotten some questions about it lately," I told him.

"And it's all my fault," he whispered.

"No, it isn't. James was thirsty, it isn't your fault. I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you."

We were sitting on the couch now. Jasey and Zack had gone back to their room after a while.

"Bella?" I heard Jake yell as he opened the front door.

"Hey, Jake!" I said and got up to go get him. "You'll never guess who's here?"

He saw Edward. "Oh, Edward! What brings you here?"

They shook hands, and Jake sat next to us on the couch.

"I just missed, Bella. Came by to see you guys. I see that you two have some kids on your hands now?" He said.

"Yeah, there good kids. Zack is one of those kids that you have to watch though. He's going through the phase that he thinks he can do anything," Jake told him.]

"I noticed," Edward said smiling. "Well, I think I've got to go."

"So soon?" I asked.

"Not forever, Bells. I'll be back soon. This time I'll bring everyone else with though," he told me.

"Alright," I said. I got up and gave him a hug.

"Geez, Bella. I can't breathe," he said.

"Pft, right. You're forgetting that you don't need to breathe," I joked.

"Details…" he muttered.

Jake and I walked him to his car, and watched Edward, my love at one point and my best friend, drive away.

**A/N: It's over. *cries* Can anyone guess where I got the twin's names from? I'll do something special if you can. (: Maybe give you a preview of another story or something? I don't know. Can we all do something SUPER special for me? I would **_**love**_** it if everyone would review. The most reviews I've gotten for a chapter is 23, so it would mean the world to me if we could just beat that by a bit if its not too much to ask? You don't even need to have an account to review. Say great chapter, horrible chapter, or something so utterly weird that has nothing to do with the story. I really don't care, but reviews do brighten my day. **


End file.
